


Life's Dream, I'm Sweet For You

by Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School, More Tags as I add more, Musical, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: I decided to start a one shot collection. These will not necessarily be related to one another, if one happens to be I will always note that. But it's all Choni, there may be other characters in the background as I add more but all Choni focused.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 79
Kudos: 391





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wrote this little one shot as just something fun and light hearted to read, just a little Choni story, and wasn't going to do anything with it but here we are lol. Hope you like it! I will add to this sporadically but like I mentioned above, it will not follow the same story as time goes on. Thanks for readinnn, comment if you love it or hate it. As always, sorry for any typos or errors.
> 
> Smut warning.

Cheryl opened her eyes slowly as she rolled over to wrap her arms around her snoring girlfriend. She hummed contently as she held her warm body close to her. She felt Toni cuddle into her slightly, a sleepy sigh escaping her lips. The redhead wanted to wake her up and start their day, but Toni looked so peaceful. There was something about seeing her sleeping that was calming. Seeing Toni at her most vulnerable, completely oblivious to the world, in the quiet hours of the morning, Cheryl felt lucky that she was able to spend these moments with her. She shook her head at herself at her softness, but it was a special day after all.

Cheryl bit her lip in excitement as she reflected on what day it was. Her birthday. A day she used to not give two fucks about until the romantic Toni Topaz came into her life. Ten years of embracing the day she used to dread, but now, Cheryl loved it. The dinner, the special surprises, the handwritten cards, the flowers, and of course the mind-blowing sex. Cheryl chuckled to herself at the last one. Sex with Toni was always mind blowing but there was something alluring about getting wined and dined, dressed to the nines then coming home to crash through the bedroom door.

Cheryl looked again at the woman she loved. Lips stuck out in a sleepy pout. She traced her index finger over them gently for a few moments until she felt them move upwards into a smile under her touch. Cheryl couldn’t stop her own smile that formed in response.

“Good morning my beautiful Birthday girl.” Toni rasped as she planted a gentle kiss to Cheryl’s finger that still rested on her lips.

Cheryl sighed dreamily. “Good morning my love.”

Toni yawned as she gazed at Cheryl. “You ready for tonight?”

Cheryl nodded eagerly. “More than ready. I figured though..we could get a head start…” her voice trailed off as she rolled Toni onto her back and quickly straddled her waist.

Toni grinned at the action. “We can...but remember babe I have some Serpent stuff this morning then you're all mine.”

Cheryl pouted briefly but swiftly brought her lips down onto Toni’s. “Then I better get started.”

****

Toni reluctantly left the comfort of their bed and slipped on her Serpent jacket. “I won’t be long babe.” she promised as she headed for the door.

Cheryl smirked playfully. “I’ll make sure of that.”

Toni chewed on her bottom lip, having an idea of what Cheryl had planned. “Play fair baby.” 

“Always T.T.” Cheryl informed her sweetly as she waved goodbye.

Toni returned the wave and shut the door behind her. She slid her hand into her pocket and clasped her fingers around the keys of Cheryl’s beloved car. She hoped she could get it away without the redhead noticing. She approached the car and ran her fingers delicately over the paint. She opened the driver door carefully, hopped into the seat, and started it up. She grinned happily at the way the engine came to life and she steered it down the driveway. 

She coasted to the Southside, singing along to the songs on the radio as she drove. Once she arrived at Sunnyside Trailer Park she parked in front of her friend Sweet Peas trailer. Her “Serpent Stuff” consisted of Sweet Pea helping her detail Cheryl’s car in exchange for Toni helping him pick out an outfit and flowers for his new girl that he had a date with that night. 

As Toni was getting out of the car, Sweet Pea emerged from his trailer, his tall stature taking up the door frame. He grinned at his friend “I’ll never get tired of seeing this car.”

“It’s a beauty.” Toni agreed patting the hood of the red Impala.

“Let me grab all the stuff and we can get started.” Sweet Pea said as he went back inside to grab supplies. 

Toni grabbed her phone out of her pocket while she waited. She shook her head with amusement when she saw three texts from her girlfriend. She clicked the notifications and felt her body heat up when she saw the messages. 3 photos. The first photo was just of Cheryl’s lips, plump, pouted, and parted so perfectly. Looking extremely kissable. The second was a photo spanning from Cheryl’s lips down to her breasts which she had covered with her arm. She was pushing them up slightly, enhancing the roundness. “Fuck.” Toni mumbled, not even wanting to see the 3rd photo, a need already becoming present between her legs. She scrolled down to see a photo from Cheryl’s toned stomach down to her red, lacy underwear, her hand out of sight underneath the fabric. She bit her lip hard, she expected Cheryl to do this, but underestimated the effect. She quickly shot Cheryl a text. 

**Toni:** Babe…….

She knew that was warning enough but also knew that Cheryl would keep this up until she got home. 

“Ready Toni?” Sweet Pea asked as he joined her next to the car.

She quickly clicked her phone off and shoved it in her pocket, the desire still present in her body “Yup let’s get to it.” She cleared her throat.

Sweet Pea gave her a sideways glance and they got to work polishing, waxing, and washing the car to perfection. 

After a couple hours the car looked shiny and new. Toni gave Sweet Pea a firm pat on the shoulder. “Thanks Pea, I appreciate this. Now let’s go get our girls some flowers.” 

He nodded in agreement. “Let me go change and I’ll meet you back out here.”

Toni nodded and cautiously pulled out her phone again. 4 messages from Cheryl. She groaned internally, not ready for more teasing but also wanting to see what her girlfriend had sent her. She clicked and saw a message along with three more photos. 

**Cheryl:** Yes T.T.?

Toni’s mouth fell open upon seeing the first photo. Cheryl’s hand was squeezing her bare breast firmly, her red nails contrasting perfectly against her pale skin. The second picture was of Cheryl’s red panties she had been wearing earlier but they were now hanging loosely from her index finger, insinuating that she was now completely free of clothing. Toni nervously scrolled to the last photo, knowing it was going to do her in. She was right. The 3rd photo was Cheryl’s hand, two fingers deep in her pussy, obviously leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Toni felt herself grow uncomfortably wet. “Come on Sweet Pea” she mumbled, wanting to get to Cheryl as fast as possible. 

Toni typed back a cheeky response. 

**Toni** : so sexy baby, but you know what happens when you tease me..

**Cheryl:** Tell me Toni 

Toni smirked at the quick response from Cheryl. 

**Toni:** Nah I don’t think I will… I think you are going to have to wait. Getting me all turned on here, I don’t feel like helping you get off right now. 

Toni bit her lip curiously as she waited for Cheryl’s response. When she got the response back she felt weak in the knees. Another photo. This time Cheryl’s two fingers were between her lips, sucking on them seductively. A text message shortly followed.

**Cheryl:** That’s too bad… and I taste so good too.. oh well… your loss …

Toni shoved her phone in her pocket and slammed open the door to Sweet Peas trailer. “Come the fuck on dude.” She shouted.

“Coming… geez.” He responded as he followed Toni out the door. 

*****

Cheryl smirked at Toni’s lack of response to her text. She knew she had her. Turned on with nothing to do. She knew Toni would come home ready to ravage her. She couldn’t help herself, bringing herself to a quick climax at the thought of Toni working diligently between her legs. Pretending her fingers were that of the pink haired girl. 

She laid on the bed, panting lightly when she heard the front door open. She expected Toni to run up the stairs but instead she heard her rummaging around in the kitchen. She huffed in slight annoyance, deciding to give the girl a few more moments to bound up the stairs. Still nothing. She groaned and lifted herself off the bed, tossing on a silk robe to go downstairs to see where her girlfriend was.

She stopped in the frame of the kitchen and smiled when she saw Toni arranging a beautiful bouquet of red roses in a vase. The sun pouring through the windows and lighting up Toni’s tanned skinned perfectly.

“Those are beautiful Toni.” Cheryl said as she made her way over to her girlfriend, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek. 

“Just like you.” the pink haired girl mused as placed the vase in the middle of the kitchen island, admiring her handiwork. 

“Did you have a nice day doing Serpent stuff?” Cheryl asked cautiously, not missing the way Toni’s lip curled up slightly.

“Yeah...same old stuff.” she replied, avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

“Anything else interesting happen today?” Cheryl pressed.

Toni shrugged. “No..but I do have a surprise for you if you want to follow me birthday girl.”

Cheryl watched Toni intently as she followed the shorter girl to the front door and across the yard. 

“Close your eyes.” Toni instructed as they approached the garage.

Cheryl closed them and heard the door begin to open.

“Open.” Toni said.

Cheryl opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in surprise. “Toni! Is this what you were doing today? It looks amazing.” she said, admiring the sparkle of her antique car.

Toni blushed lightly. “Yes, I had to have Sweet Pea help me, he has all the detail stuff from the shop he works at.”

Cheryl threw her arms around Toni and pulled her in for an embrace. “Thank you so much Toni. Simply amazing.”

Toni gave Cheryl a kiss on the forehead. “It was my pleasure, now I believe we have a dinner reservation to get ready for.” She smiled happily.

“That we do.” Cheryl agreed as they made their way back in the house.

*****

Toni sat on the bed waiting for Cheryl to emerge from the bathroom. She was already ready to go. She stood up to give herself one more once over in the full length mirror on the closet door. She smoothed her hands over her red dress, opting to wear her girlfriends signature color tonight. It looked good against her tanned skin. It hugged her curves perfectly and stopped tightly right above her knees. The neckline plunged teasingly, allowing a nice view of her cleavage. Her pink hair was half up and half down, causing some pieces to curl loosely past her shoulders. Her lips were glossed and she added just enough makeup to make her eyes pop. 

“You almost ready babe?” Toni called to her girlfriend behind the bathroom door.

“Almost.” the red head responded back. “Just a few more seconds.”

Toni laughed to herself, excited to see her girlfriend. She knew she was wearing a black dress but that’s all she knew. She tapped her foot anxiously as the door finally opened. Nothing could have prepared her for how amazing Cheryl looked. 

She was wearing a tight, black dress, slightly shorter than Toni’s. Thigh high black boots, a black leather jacket, and her hair was down, done in beautiful waves. All the black illuminated her pale skin and Toni wanted to kiss and taste every inch of it that was exposed. 

“Cheryl...you look...wow, I’m fucking lucky.” Toni breathed out a laugh. 

Cheryl smiled at Toni’s reaction. “I could say the same for you… you look delectable in my color.”

Toni got off the bed and connected her lips to Cheryl’s painted red ones. “Ugh baby… I want to skip dinner so bad.” The pink haired girl whined.

Cheryl pulled back from Toni’s lips with an arched eyebrow. “No way, you had your chance this afternoon and you wanted to play it cool...you can wait now.”

Toni huffed in frustration “Ugh..I was just trying to get you back for teasing me all day.”

Cheryl stroked her hand down Toni’s cheek affectionately. “And now...you can wait.”

Toni squinted her eyes. “Fine...but can you?” she attached her lips to Cheryl’s neck and sucked on it harshly.

Cheryl bit back a groan but gently pushed the shorter girl away from her skin. “I can..now let’s go eat, I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay, let’s go sexy.” Toni laughed as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand to lead her out of their bedroom.

*****

Dinner was extremely charged. Both girls sipping on wine and making eyes across the candlelit table. Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off the girl across from her. Staring intently at her lips while she spoke, getting lost in the brown eyes that were gazing back at her, and running her fingertips along the skin of a tanned hand clasped in hers. 

The energy continued to build as dinner went on, both girls clearly eager to get home. Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand that she had only let go of so she could eat, immediately reconnecting them when the plates were gone. She ordered them each 3 chocolate covered strawberries and traced patterns into Cheryl’s pale skin. 

“Thank you for bringing me here Toni, it’s my favorite place.” Cheryl said sincerely.

“I know, and it’s my favorite because it’s your favorite.” Toni responded , a longing in her eyes. 

Cheryl’s heart fluttered at the words. “Everything about you is my favorite.”

Toni shook her head bashfully. “We’re so corny baby.”

“I love you.” Cheryl said gently.

“I love you too.” Toni said just as softly.

“Your dessert ladies.” the waiter said as he placed the plate of strawberries between the two.

They nodded their thanks and broke their hands apart so they could eat their dessert. Toni plucked a strawberry off of the plate and held it across the table to Cheryl’s lips. “Here babe, try.” 

Cheryl smiled, wrapped her lips around the strawberry and took a delicate bite of the chocolate covered dessert. She hummed in appreciation at the taste and took the rest from Toni’s hand to finish it. 

They finished the dessert hastily, Toni more than ready to get home at this point. She grabbed Cheryl’s hand and led her to the car, opening the passenger door for her and making sure she buckled her seatbelt.

“You okay to drive T.T.?” Cheryl asked sweetly as the pink haired girl buckled her own seatbelt and started the engine.

“I’m good, I promise, I hold my wine a bit better than you.” Toni chuckled as she maneuvered the vehicle from their parking spot.

The girls rode in a comfortable silence, both excited to get home. Toni kept her eyes focused on the road, not letting herself look over at Cheryl to get distracted. She didn’t have to wait long though for the distraction as Cheryl leaned over and began pressing feather light kisses to her neck while stroking a bear thigh with her fingers. 

“Toni...a little faster.” Cheryl said as she dug her nails lightly into the shorter girls thigh.

Toni smirked to herself, an idea manifesting in her mind. “No touching.”

Cheryl shrugged and ignored Toni’s words as she kissed her neck with a bit more pressure.

Toni smirked again as she took one hand off the wheel to grip Cheryl’s wrist that the she was moving along Toni's thigh. She briefly took her eyes off the road to catch a glimpse of the redheads eyes darkening slightly. “I said….no touching.” Toni could feel Cheryl’s smile without having to see it. She was enjoying this.

The redhead backed away from the shorter girl and folded her hands in her lap.

“Good girl.” Toni said with a smirk while she fixed her eyes on the road. She saw Cheryl shift in her seat, clearly becoming turned on by Toni’s words. “We are almost there baby…” she assured her girlfriend, pressing on the accelerator a bit more.

Cheryl nodded, fighting a throbbing between her thighs that was becoming hard to ignore.

“I can’t wait to get you home Cheryl.” Toni said, wanting to excite her girlfriend a little bit more. “You know that right?” Toni asked.

She saw Cheryl nod with acknowledgement at her words.

“I can’t wait to have you under me, begging me to fuck you...god you are going to sound so sexy….” her voice trailed off. “I can’t wait to taste you either, you drove me crazy today with that photo.”

“I know.” Cheryl said smugly.

“You know?” Toni answered, amusement in her tone.

“Mmhmm.” Cheryl responded, leaning back over to the driver side again. She placed her lips against the shell of Toni’s ear and breathed lightly. “I know how wet I can make you with just one photo.” the redhead smirked as Toni’s breath hitched.

Toni was speechless for a moment, Cheryl breaking her out of her assertive persona briefly. “I...behave Cher.”

Cheryl snickered at her ability to render her girlfriend tongue-tied so easily. The redhead sat back in her seat, stealing glances at Toni clenching her jaw the whole rest of the drive.

Toni parked the car in the garage moments later and opened Cheryl’s door to let her out. The girls quickly made their way into the house, the tension thick. Without saying a word, both girls ascended the stairs and walked towards their bedroom. Toni let Cheryl walk in first and closed the door behind the pair.

Cheryl turned around to address the pink haired girl. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak Toni had her lips on hers, biting harshly on the red head’s plump bottom lip. Cheryl groaned at the action and threw her arms around Toni’s neck, walking her backwards towards the newly closed door.

As soon as Toni’s back connected with the surface she dropped her hands to Cheryl’s waist and spun her around, slamming her into the door with a commanding force. “You...are misbehaving a lot today…” Toni mumbled into the skin of Cheryl’s pale neck. She felt Cheryl arch her back off the door as she brought a leg to wrap around Toni’s slim waist, bringing her closer to her body. Toni pulled back from Cheryl’s neck and wrapped a hand gently around a pale neck.

Cheryl’s eyes closed tightly, enjoying the pleasant pressure Toni was applying to her pulse point. She internally patted herself on the back, her desired goal was to get Toni to this point. To have her take control, to have her way with the redhead.

Toni connected their lips again in a kiss that was all tongue. The pink haired girl slid her tongue easily into Cheryl’s mouth as the redhead sucked on it, causing Toni’s eyes to roll in the back of her head. The shorter girl reluctantly broke the kiss and let go of Cheryl’s neck. She took a step back, taking a moment to admire Cheryl’s body one more time in her dress before she reached around the back to unzip it. She let the dress fall on the ground, leaving her girlfriend in just her thigh high boots and red, lacy, underwear. “Go to the bed.” Toni said as she watched Cheryl walk towards the bed, admiring her perfect backside.

Cheryl smirked to herself as she walked towards the bed, feeling Toni’s eyes boring into her as she sauntered over.

“Bend over the bed.” Toni said as she began removing her own dress and shoes.

Cheryl shivered with anticipation as she bent over the bed, her breasts pressed firmly to the comforter.

“You...are a sight Bombshell.” Toni rasped as she began rubbing her hand on the soft flesh of Cheryl’s backside. Taking time to squeeze roughly and dig her nails in. 

Cheryl pushed back into her hand, already desiring more and getting more aroused as each second passed. The way Toni spoke, the way she placed her hands on her, the way she admired her body, it had Cheryl desperate.

Toni placed a light smack on Cheryl’s ass cheek, causing her to bite back a moan. She soothed her hand over the spot and placed another light smack to the other cheek. She continued rubbing her tanned hand over the smooth surface, loving the way Cheryl was pressing her legs together for some sort of relief. The pink haired girl smirked as she hooked her fingers in Cheryl’s panties and pulled them down, over her boots and tossed them haphazardly into the room. Toni bit her lip with excitement, so many ideas swirling through her mind at the vision of her girlfriend in front of her.

Toni gave the redheads ass one more smack and grabbed her hips to guide her towards the top of the bed. She flipped her over gently so she was laying on her back. Toni quickly got to work removing her girlfriend boots and threw them onto the floor. She straddled Cheryl’s waist, took Cheryl’s left breast in her hand and squeezed, rubbing a thumb over her nipple as she did. “I’m going to make you feel so good baby…” Toni pledged as she continued rubbing the hardened bud under her thumb.

Cheryl arched her back off the bed, trying to get as close as possible to the pink haired girl. “Make me feel good Toni.” Cheryl whined as Toni lowered her mouth to her breast and sucked a nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it lightly.

“Maybe...I want to make you wait a bit. Have you dripping wet and begging me to fuck you.” Toni mused as she took Cheryl’s other breast in her hand, squeezing roughly.

Cheryl groaned and grabbed Toni’s free hand, pushing it down towards her center. “I am already dripping wet Toni.” she whined.

Toni pinned Cheryl’s arms above her head, holding them together at her wrists. “Don’t rush me again.”

Cheryl bit her lip in pleasure and nodded obediently. 

Toni leaned down to kiss Cheryl’s lips sweetly. “Keep your hands up there baby.” the pink haired girl instructed while she began kissing down Cheryl’s body. She kissed her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and down the flat plain of her stomach. She took her time, tasting every spot of Cheryl’s skin that she could. She kissed down to right above her center, but bypassed it by kissing down her left thigh. She brought her lips to the redhead’s inner thigh and sucked roughly, nibbling on the sensitive skin. She felt Cheryl lift her hips up off the bed, trying to get Toni’s mouth where she needed her. Toni pushed her hips down roughly as she brought her lips back up to her neck. 

“I thought I told you not to rush me…” Toni mused as she ran her fingertips over Cheryl’s breasts, grinning at the goosebumps she left in their path.

"Ughh..just fuck me Toni, I can’t take it.” Cheryl whined, desperation laced in her tone.

Toni bent down and took a nipple in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around it while Cheryl squirmed beneath her.

“Toni...fuck me.” Cheryl said sternly.

“Maybe….if you say please...like a good girl.” Toni purred.

Cheryl bit back a moan at Toni’s words. “Please Toni.” 

Toni smirked and slowly moved her hand down Cheryl’s body, stopping just above her glistening center. “I’m not quite convinced.”

“Ugh..Toni, please fuck me. I have been wanting you all day..please..I need you.” Cheryl begged.

Toni brought a finger down and swiped it through Cheryl’s fold, eyes widening at how wet the red head was. “Good girl.” she told her again as she brought her index finger to Cheryl’s clit and began moving it in slow circles.

Cheryl moaned instantly, relieved at the contact.

Toni stopped the movements on Cheryl’s clit and brought two fingers down to her dripping pussy, sliding them in effortlessly. The pink haired girl started a steady rhythm into the taller girl while she brought her lips up to Cheryl’s ear. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard baby.” she promised as she continued the pace of her fingers.

Cheryl groaned at her words and wrapped her arms around Toni’s back, digging her nails into the tanned skin.

Toni brought her thumb to Cheryl’s clit and began rubbing it in synchronization with her thrusts, wanting to bring Cheryl to the climax she had been craving all day. Cheryl dug her nails into Toni’s back with more force as she felt herself quickly approach her peak. She moaned filthily into their bedroom as she came and Toni slowed down her movements. She panted heavily, her heart hammering against her rub cage as Toni removed her fingers slowly.

“I’m not done with you yet Bombshell.” Toni said as she stuck her wet fingers between Cheryl’s plump lips. Her eyes darkened with lust as Cheryl sucked off her own arousal.

Cheryl moaned at her taste and watched with anticipation as Toni moved down to situate herself between Cheryl’s legs, her mouth inches away from where she had been dying to have her all day.

Toni wasted no time, wanting to taste Cheryl just as bad as the redhead wanted her. She licked a firm line up Cheryl’s center, flicking her tongue on her clit. She relished in the moan that escaped Cheryl’s lips. She sucked the redheads clit into her mouth as Cheryl's hips bucked up off the bed almost hitting Toni in the face. Toni took two fingers and slid them back into the redhead, wanting to feel her clench around her again as she continued the assault on her clit with her tongue.

Cheryl was a mess beneath her, moan after moan slipping from her mouth as Toni worked diligently between her legs. Toni’s warm, wet tongue on her clit was quickly bringing her close to another climax. She felt her body on fire as Toni’s fingers curled into her spot just right, tipping her over the edge with ease.

Toni removed her mouth from the taller girls clit and slowed down the movements of her fingers as Cheryl came down from her high. “You are sensational baby.”

Cheryl breathed out a laugh, attempting to catch her breath. “Me? You are T.T.,that was amazing.”

Toni laid down next to the redhead and curled into her side. “I love you Cheryl.” she said softly.

Cheryl turned on her side so she could look into Toni’s brown eyes. “I love you too Toni.”

Toni planted a kiss on Cheryl's forehead. “Happy Birthday baby.” she responded.

“Give me five minutes and you’re all mine.” Cheryl panted.

Toni chuckled at the spent redhead. “We have all night babe.”


	2. Girl, You Drive Me Crazy, AMG Mercedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl find themselves working at the same car dealership, things ensue.
> 
> *Smut Warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is completely unrelated to anything, just an idea that came to me one day. If random plot with smut is not your thing then that's okay, but that's what this is lol! Sorry for any errors or typos. Hope everyone is staying safe, enjoy :). Oh, and the chapter title is a Lil Peep song, if you haven't listened to his stuff, you def should (RIP Lil Peep). Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. For those that read Vegas, I am blocked as hell, so bear with me :). Okay, enough rambling.

Toni flattened her white blouse with her hands, attempting to straighten out any residual wrinkles. She paced the showroom, heels clicking on the marble floor in a steady rhythm. It was a slow day. Thursday’s always were for some reason. She didn’t mind though, she had already hit her bonus for the month, a fat commission check with her name on it would be in her bank account within the next few days. She had been the top salesperson at the luxury car dealership since she had started 3 years ago. Being the only woman there didn’t hurt her numbers either, but she had to work twice as hard as her male counterparts to be taken seriously.

She walked past a new GLS, running her index finger along the sleek paint when a voice withdrew her from her thoughts.

“Toni, a moment.” Her boss F.P. called.

She walked into his office and sat down on a leather chair across from him. F.P was a fair boss. Straight to the point and no bullshit. He had always treated Toni with respect and had helped her gain her footing in the industry when she was starting out.

He shifted nervously in his seat, idly tapping a pen against the wood of his desk. 

Toni eyed him suspiciously, suddenly feeling like this wasn’t good news. She was not used to seeing him uncomfortable around her.

“Toni I gotta tell you something, I don’t want you to be upset….” he began.

“What is it?” She asked nervously. Her mind quickly made up every possible scenario. There was nothing she did wrong that stuck out to her. She treated her customers with respect, she gave far deals, she was always smiling, she followed up with her customers two days after a purchase, what could be the problem? 

“It’s actually a good thing...well I think it is…” his voice trailed off again. 

“Just tell me F.P. “ she said, getting slightly annoyed.

“I hired a new salesperson.. I’d like you to train them.” He stated.

Toni squinted her eyes at the man across from her. “I’ve done that plenty of times, why are you being weird about it?”

His lips curled upwards. “Well...it’s another woman.. I didn’t want you to feel threatened.”

Toni leaned back in the chair. “I’m not threatened.” she mused. “ It’s about time we had another woman around here. I think it’ll be great.” She said as sincerely as possible. 

“Oh! Well good! She starts tomorrow.” He said excitedly. 

“Okay, I’ll be here bright and early.” She promised, standing up to leave the office. 

She walked back out to the showroom, her mind swirling with thoughts. She wasn’t threatened but she was also used to being only woman. It did intimidate her in a way. On the other hand she was all about women breaking through male dominated fields and loved the fact that she worked for a company that didn’t discriminate. She brushed her insecurities out of her mind and went to greet a customer, nervous but excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

*****

The next morning Toni awoke early, taking extra time to pick out an outfit. She wanted to look more professional than normal. She straightened her brown hair, tied it in a high ponytail and slipped into her black dress pants. She stood in front of her mirror pursing her lips in thought about what top she should wear. It was customary to wear white but she wanted to stand out a little bit today. She chose a royal blue blouse and buttoned it up over her black lace bra. 

She gave herself a nod in the mirror, adding some gloss to her lips as a finishing touch. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, deciding to stop for coffee to help the new girl feel welcome. She ordered two large cold brews with a dash of heavy cream, hoping the woman would like her order. 

Toni sped to work and parked her car, taking a calming breath as she clutched the two coffees and walked through the glass doors. She made her way over to her desk, placing the cups on the surface. She sat down and booted up her computer, doing some menial tasks until the other girl arrived. 

She clicked aimlessly on the keyboard, growing more nervous by the moment. She wasn’t even sure why. Part of her was curious to see what she looked like. Toni had dated guys and girls in the past but found herself more into girls. The click of heels and a melodic laugh broke her from her thoughts. 

She looked up from her screen to see F.P. standing in her doorway, blocking her view of the girl behind him. 

“Toni! Good morning.” He said brightly.

“Good morning.” She responded, craning her neck to try and see behind him, all she could make out was red hair.

“I have Cheryl here, remember the girl I told you about?” He explained. 

Toni rolled her eyes. “Of course I remember F.P.”

He stepped into her office, Cheryl following closely behind him. Toni felt her heart start to hammer against her chest. This girl. She had no clue how she could train her, let alone be productive at work ever again. She was gorgeous. Tall, long red hair, lips so plump that Toni’s imagination was already veering into dangerous territory. She was dressed in a black skirt, toned calves exposed, and a red blouse. Toni could see the swell of her full chest under the buttons and she felt her hands start to tingle. She wanted to throw her down on her desk right now and call it a day.

“Toni?” F.P. asked with worry on his face.

“Hmmm?” She mumbled still in a daze. 

“I said would you like to tell Cheryl a little about yourself and get her computer setup for her?” He reiterated. 

“Oh! Oh yeah. Sure, sure.” she responded, motioning for Cheryl to sit in the chair across from her. She thought she saw the redhead smirking in amusement but quickly looked away, already causing enough damage.

“Great! Well I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” He said exiting the room.

Toni cleared her throat and looked back up at the redhead. “Welcome Cheryl, my name is Toni as F.P. said...I’ve ..”

“Antoinette.” Cheryl said quietly.

“Sorry?” Toni asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Your name plate says Antoinette.” Cheryl observed, gesturing to the plaque on Toni’s desk.

“Oh..yeah. Well Toni for short, it’s easier.” The brunette explained.

Cheryl nodded slowly and looked at Toni to continue, her brown eyes shining. 

“Anyways… I’ve been here for about three years. I was new to sales before this but once you get the hang of it it’s easy…have you done sales before?” Toni asked politely. 

Cheryl tilted her head in thought. “Mmm...sort of. I worked in my girlfriend's clothing store for a bit out of college.”

Toni smirked slightly, not missing the way Cheryl stared directly in her eyes when she said girlfriend. “Well...that’s a start. Do you know a lot about Mercedes?”

Cheryl shook her head. “Nope, just that I’d like to drive one.” 

Toni let out a laugh. “I feel you. During training you’ll be able to drive all the models. The product knowledge will come with time, I don’t expect you to know everything in one week, heck I’m still learning.” 

Cheryl smiled pleasantly, showing her perfectly straight, white teeth. “Sounds great Toni.” 

Toni’s heart skipped at her name coming out of Cheryl’s mouth. Pull it together Toni. She swallowed thickly, trying to get back on track. “If you want to pull your chair over here I will go through our inventory with you then I can get some video training queued up. The first few days will be kind of boring, I apologize.”

“I don’t mind.” Cheryl said as she scooted her chair towards the shorter girl. 

Toni’s body tensed slightly as Cheryl got closer. She could smell her perfume. Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue she thought. She had to pull it together. She had never been this awestruck over a girl, to the point where she couldn’t form coherent thoughts. “I got you a coffee.” she blurted out, wanting to cut the tension. 

“Thank you.” Cheryl said sincerely as she reached for the cup and took a sip, moaning in appreciation at the taste.

Toni’s eyes widened at the sound, wanting to get out of the room before she heard it again. “Well I have the videos up, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be out on the floor if you need anything, you can come get me when the videos are done.” Toni explained hastily.

Toni ran out of the room before Cheryl could reply. She ran straight into one of her coworkers, Sweet Pea. 

“Where’s the fire Toni?” the tall man chuckled, straightening his tie after the collision.

“Nowhere..I just..I’ve had a lot of coffee this morning.” she explained.

Sweet Pea looked at Toni with intrigue and peered over her head into her office. “Ah….there’s the fire.” 

“Shut up.” she mumbled through gritted teeth.

He shook his head at her, running a hand through his thick dark hair. “Relax Toni.” He glanced down at the silver watch on his arm. “It’s only 8:30 and you're this frazzled...you’re fucked.” he laughed as he walked away.

Toni cursed under her breath. He was right. She needed to pull it together. It was just a pretty girl. There’s lots of pretty girls in the world. But not like Cheryl. Not ones that she had to share a workspace with every single day now. Not ones that were sitting at her desk. Not ones with chocolate colored eyes that left her weak in the knees.

She glanced out at the parking lot and her body instantly relaxed when she saw a familiar face. Mrs. Simpson. An elderly woman who came in a few times a year to buy her grandkids a new car when they turned 16. Toni had sold her four cars in three years. This would be a great first sale and learning experience for Cheryl. The brunette ran excitedly to her office to grab the redhead. “Hey Cheryl, I have a customer out here, if you want to observe or assist in the sale you are welcome too.”

Cheryl pushed back from the computer screen with a large grin. “Sounds excellent, I’d be happy to help.”

Toni nodded. “Great, I am going to go greet the customer and you can come join us.”

Toni ran back out to the floor to greet Mrs. Simpson. 

“Hello Antoinette.” the woman said excitedly.

“Hi Mrs. Simpson.” the tan skinned girl replied happily. “Another grandkid?”

“The last one!” she proclaimed excitedly. “I want to get another C-Class.”

“No problem, I am actually training a woman named Cheryl today. She is going to walk you through the deal and of course I will be here with any questions. I figured you are a good way to ease into it.” Toni explained.

The older woman nodded. “Sounds wonderful.”

The redhead walked over to the duo and extended her hand to the elderly woman. “Hi there. My name is Cheryl Blossom, how may I assist you today?”

Toni pursed her lips and nodded her head, impressed with Cheryl’s demeanor. She watched as Cheryl walked Mrs. Simpson over to the model she was interested in. She didn’t have to do much explanation, Mrs. Simpson knew what she wanted. The deal was closed with ease and with little assistance from Toni. The older woman left a satisfied customer.

“Great job Cheryl.” Toni said once they were back in Toni’s office.

Cheryl shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t do anything. I feel like that was a unique situation.”

“Hey, don’t downplay it. A sale is a sale.” Toni encouraged.

Cheryl nodded in agreement. “I suppose. Thank you for your help.”

The rest of the day went by quickly, Toni sending Cheryl home at 5 so she could get rested for the next day. The brunette stayed until 7 and walked out to her car with Sweet Pea.

“I can’t believe you gave Cheryl your first sale of the new month.” he said with a laugh.

Toni squinted her eyes. “Pea..she’s new. It was Mrs. Simpson. I had to give her something to give her confidence. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Yeah..or you’re just soft for her already.” he said, nudging her in the ribs with an elbow.

“It’s called being a decent human.” she said with an eye roll as she hopped into her car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and was immediately sitting in traffic. It typically bothered her but today she was grateful for it. She needed time to decompress after the day. If she was going to function at work she needed to get a grip. She had only spent eight hours with the girl and she thought about kissing her over twenty times and thought about...other things most of the day. Picturing scenario after scenario, feeling guilty now as she gripped the leather of her steering wheel. She was only human after all, it was normal to fantasize, but she knew she had to get it in check before it interfered with her productivity.

*****

A week went by with Toni unsuccessfully curbing her thoughts about Cheryl. Everyday she came in with a new outfit that fit her perfectly, her hair done without a strand out of place. This week was Cheryl’s first one on her own so Toni made herself readily available for questions.

Sweet Pea and one of the other salesmen Archie came into her office while she was staring at her computer screen.

“Toni...Mr. Marks is here.” Archie laughed, running a hand through his bright red hair.

“Not it.” Toni groaned, dropping her face into her palms.

“I have an idea.” Sweet Pea said with a wicked smile.

Toni raised an eyebrow in question.

“Let’s give him to Cheryl.” Sweet Pea chuckled.

“Pea..that would be so mean. Her whole day will be a waste.” Toni said. “That dude drags people around for hours. Test driving literally every car and never buys.”

“So...we’ve all had to deal with him.” Sweet Pea argued.

Toni shook her head and went back to look at her computer screen. She didn’t want to be part of their scheme.

“Hey Cheryl.” Sweet Pea beckoned the redhead into the office space.

She turned on her heel and waltzed over to the group. “Yes?” she asked sweetly.

Toni felt her cheeks heat up, feeling guilty for what was about to unfold.

“There’s a man out there. From experience I can tell he is going to be an easy sell, since it’s your first solo week and you haven’t had anything since Mrs. Simpson, why don’t you take him?” Sweet Pea offered.

Cheryl smiled with appreciation, placing a hand to her chest. “Thank you so much.” she exited the room with a click of her heels.

“Get out.” Toni grumbled at the two boys. “And close my door when you leave, I can’t watch this.”

Sweet Pea shrugged as he and Archie exited the office, closing the door behind them.

*****

Toni kept herself shut away most of the afternoon, too nervous to see if Cheryl was still with Mr. Marks or not. She began rubbing her temples with her fingers when her office door burst open.

“Holy shit Toni….get the fuck out here.” Sweet Pea said hurriedly.

She got up promptly from her desk and followed her coworker to the showroom. She looked around in confusion, not quite sure what he wanted her to see.

“There.” He pointed outside.

Toni walked towards the glass doors and stopped dead in her tracks. Cheryl was outside, a large grin on her red lips. She was handing Mr. Marks the keys to a new G-Wagon that she had just sold him. “Holy fucking shit.” Toni mumbled.

“Can you believe that?” Sweet Pea said from behind her, startling her slightly.

“No…. we’ve all tried to sell him...not even F.P. could make him a deal that he was okay with.” Toni mused.

“I know! I’m impressed.” Sweet Pea said with wide eyes. “Like fucking impressed…”

Toni watched as Cheryl shook the man's hand and headed back inside, a satisfied smirk on her face.

The redhead stopped when she got to Toni, still standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. “Thanks for giving me another client! I think I’m finally getting my sea legs” the taller girl said excitedly as she walked to her office with a skip in her step.

Toni looked at her unsurely. “Yeah…no problem.”

*****

The rest of the week went by the same way. Cheryl landed sale after sale with minimal effort. Toni was becoming increasingly annoyed, the redheads whole doe eyed act was becoming harder and harder to believe. She was either a natural or was less than honest about her previous sales experience. The brunette decided to ask her to lunch to feel her out a bit. 

She knocked on Cheryl’s office door lightly, getting her attention. The redhead looked up from her computer, glancing at the brunette standing in her doorway. 

“Toni...how can I help you?” She asked excitedly.

Toni instantly felt her mind go blank. Her eyes fixated on Cheryl’s lips as they moved, she was wearing a nude color today. “Ummm...yeah..I was wondering if you’d wanna grab lunch?” She kicked herself with how awkward she sounded.

Cheryl leaned back in her chair, eyes shining with intrigue. “I appreciate the offer Toni, I do. However I don’t believe in workplace distraction. Plus I have a customer coming in at around 12 today.” 

Toni smirked smugly at the redheads confession. “Oh.....I distract you?” she added a flirty tone.

Cheryl smiled back just as smugly. “No.” It was a simple response. “But I distract you. And I would hate to see your numbers continue to dwindle behind the rest of us.” 

Toni’s eyebrows shot directly to the top of her head. “I...uh…” she stumbled on her words, she had been caught, and Cheryl seemed to be enjoying it.

The redhead idly investigated her nail polish, waiting for the girl in her doorway to leave. 

“Okay, well...see ya around.” Toni said quickly making her way back to her own office, wanting to get out of that interaction as quickly as possible. Had she really been that obvious? She doesn’t stare, she doesn’t even really talk to Cheryl. Was the taller girl just trying to get under her skin? Why couldn’t they get lunch as friends? Maybe Cheryl was attracted to her and that was a cop out. Fuck, why were woman so confusing? And the jab about her numbers, was Cheryl trying to be competitive with her? She let out a groan of frustration and busied herself for the rest of the day. 

*****

“And then she told me that I’m distracted by her? Like what the fuck?” Toni explained, placing her beer bottle on top of the bar after she took a hearty swig.

Sweet Pea had invited her out for a drink after finding her fuming in the lunchroom. “She does distract you.” He responded with a shrug. 

“She does not. She’s just..I don’t know there’s something off about her. She’s not as innocent as she looks.” Toni said exasperated. 

Sweet Pea let out a chuckle. “There’s nothing wrong with her Toni, you’re just embarrassed that you got called out and turned down. Welcome to rejection. She’s also not wrong about your numbers..I think you’ve been too focused on what she’s doing and not enough on hitting your bonus.” 

Toni sighed in frustration. “I guess you’re right….” she swirled her beer bottle of the bar, moving it along the smooth wood. “I need to get my head in the game.”

*****

The next morning Toni got to work before anyone else, ready for a fresh start and to put her Cheryl preoccupation behind her...or so she thought.

She heard Cheryl’s melodic voice echoing in the showroom shortly after she got situated at her desk. She heard the click of heels approaching her door and took a deep breath to prepare herself.

“Knock, knock.” the redhead said, peeking her head into Toni’s office.

Toni gave her a weak smile. She saw two coffees clutched in Cheryl’s manicured hands.

“I brought you a coffee...can I sit?” she asked.

Toni nodded and turned her chair towards the taller girl. She briefly admired Cheryl’s outfit. Pinstripe pants, and a black blouse that accentuated her pale skin. Her red hair in a neat bun on top of her head, exposing her neck. 

“I feel bad about yesterday.” Cheryl began, peering at Toni with innocent brown eyes.

The brunette waved a hand in the air. “Don’t sweat it.”

Cheryl bit her bottom lip in thought. “No..it wasn’t right of me...a new employee...speaking about your numbers..it was a lapse in judgement.”

“Well I appreciate it Cheryl and I appreciate the coffee.” Toni voiced.

The redhead hummed in acknowledgment. “Also...I thought maybe..you’d want to make it interesting.”

Toni gulped, not sure where she was going with this. “Meaning?”

“Well...we are obviously both competitive.” Cheryl pointed out.

Toni nodded for her to continue.

“Let’s make a bet out of it.” Cheryl recommended nonchalantly. 

Toni perked up at the suggestion and leaned forward in her seat. “I’m listening.”

Cheryl smirked and ran a finger over the top of her coffee cup in thought. “If you sell more than me this month..I will go to lunch with you or dinner or whichever.”

Toni grinned in victory. “Okay, I will take that. And if you win….?”

Cheryl folded her arms across her chest, her face beaming. “That’s for me to know.”

Toni felt her face flush red. “And what if I don’t agree..to your terms…?”

Cheryl smirked again. “You will.” she answered happily as she got up from Toni’s desk, exiting the room, a slight sway to her hips.

Toni was left speechless again, something that was becoming a common occurrence around the redhead.

*****

With a new motivation behind her numbers, Toni started putting in an effort like she never had before. She was calling over one hundred people a day, following up on every possible lead she had ever had, anything to beat Cheryl. Part of her wanted to lose to see what the redhead had in mind, but she couldn’t risk losing her chance to take Cheryl out.

There were a few days left in the month and the girls were only three sales apart, Toni being on top. She was determined to widen the gap. Every morning since Cheryl had introduced this competition she had brought Toni a coffee, placing it on her desk with a grin and a wish of good luck. Toni knew she was trying to rattle her. She knew the redhead knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to fluster Toni and throw her off her game. She kept her eyes on the prize though, not giving into Cheryl’s attempts to distract her.  She would linger in Toni’s doorway, hold her gaze longer than normal, bat her eyelashes when asking a question, and would find any excuse to make physical contact with the brunette. Whether that would be reaching for the same set of keys, or a slight brush of her fingers when passing off the coffee.

Finally, it was the last day of the month and both girls sat in the lunchroom, sitting at opposite tables, heads titled down staring at their lunches.

“Well..it looks like I will be taking you out after all..that is..unless you can sell four cars today.” Toni said as she dug her fork into her salad.

Cheryl pursed her lips in defeat and let her shoulders fall. “I guess you’re right...that is near impossible.”

Toni felt bad for a brief moment but quickly pushed it away. “Oh well, you still killed it for your first month.”

“Mmhmm...actually..do you mind if I make a quick phone call?” the redhead asked.

“Of course not.” Toni answered, peering at the other girl curiously.

Cheryl grabbed her phone and tapped it a couple times before placing it to her ear. “Hi, V, it’s Cheryl.” she paused. “Yeah…did you still need to pick up those 5 GLS’s? Okay….great…well anytime you can make it up today, I will have everything ready for you.”

Toni choked on her food and dropped her fork on the table as she listened to the conversation.

“Okay, see you later girl. Bye.” Cheryl clicked off the phone and gave Toni a grin. "I can't sell four cars today...but I can sell five."

*****

Toni sat in her office after closing, feeling sorry for herself. It was something she did not do often but she couldn’t help it. She had worked hard and still lost, she couldn’t help but feel a little bitter. She shut down her computer, grabbed her bag and decided to finally head out.

The showroom was dark, except for the street lights from outside shining through the glass windows. She went to push open the door when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Leaving already?” the sweet voice said.

Toni turned around in surprise to see her coworker standing in the middle of the floor with her hand on her hip. “Cheryl? I didn’t know you were still here.”

The redhead nodded slowly and took steps to close the distance between them. “Yes..well...I had some things I had to do.”

“Me too.” Toni said quietly.

“No hard feelings about today I hope.” Cheryl said sincerely.

“None...I mean I was kind of salty at first but..I’m proud of you. It’s a good accomplishment for your first month here.” Toni admitted.

Cheryl’s eye scanned Toni’s body slowly. “So...are you interested in my..terms at all?” 

Toni squinted in suspicion, she swore Cheryl’s voice lowered slightly and her eyes were darker.

Cheryl reached out a pale hand and ran her fingers slowly up and down Toni’s arm, locking brown eyes to brown eyes.

Toni inhaled sharply, not knowing what to do. Was Cheryl coming onto her or was this some crazy figment of her imagination? When she felt Cheryl’s warm hand cup her cheek she knew it was real. “Cheryl..?” she asked quietly.

“Yes?” she asked innocently, stroking Toni’s cheek with her thumb. 

“I.. What’re you doing?” Toni asked nervously. 

“Can I kiss you?” The redhead asked at out of nowhere, tilting her head in curiosity. 

Toni’s jaw dropped slightly, in shock by the taller girl's question, quickly weighing the pros and cons in her head. “Y-yes” her voice shook. 

Cheryl leaned towards the brunette girl and connected their lips firmly. Immediately sucking a bottom lip between her plump ones. 

Toni gasped in surprise and melted into the softness of Cheryl’s lips, impressed with the confidence in which the redhead moved her lips against Toni’s. She got lost in the feeling, quickly deepening the kiss, earning a moan from the redhead. The sweet sound coming from her lips brought Toni back to reality. “Cheryl...the cameras…” the brunette breathed.

Cheryl smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small USB drive. “You mean this? I took out the USB, the footage is not being saved.”

Toni eyes widened in surprise as she lunged forward, pushing Cheryl up against one of the demo cars on the showroom floor, connecting their lips again. 

Cheryl allowed the kiss to progress but broke away when Toni went to slip a hand under her blouse. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Toni said with a sympathetic voice as she backed away from the redhead.

Cheryl shook her head. “No, don’t be sorry. You can touch me...but this is my terms, I’m running everything tonight.” The redhead reached behind her back and popped open the door to the SUV and held it open for Toni. “Get in.” 

Toni eyes widened again, for what felt like the 100th time in two minutes. Her jaw dropped as she looked from Cheryl’s dark eyes to the open vehicle and back to her eyes again.

“Did I stutter?” Cheryl asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

Toni climbed into the car quickly, completely in shock with what was unfolding in front of her. She sat upright on the leather seat, waiting for Cheryl to join her. Luckily it was an SUV and Toni quickly got to folding the seats down while her heart hammered against her ribcage. It was echoing in her ears.

“Lowering the seats? What did you think we were going to hook up or something?” Cheryl chuckled as she hopped into the SUV with Toni.

The brunette felt her face heat up, too embarrassed to even form words.

“Toni...relax..I’m kidding.” the redhead said as she made her way over to the shorter girl, gently pushing her down by the shoulders so she was on her back on the newly folded down seats. “I’ve seen you looking at me..” Cheryl mused as she ran her index finger up and down Toni’s tanned neck. “It’s flattering really...and hot...knowing you want me…” she breathed, bringing her lips down to suck gently on Toni’s pulse point.

Toni bit her lip hard, angling her neck back to give Cheryl more access.

Cheryl continued giving Toni’s neck attention, running her lips over the skin, kissing it and sucking on it as she pleased. She broke away with a pop to look Toni in the eyes. “You’re so pretty….I thought that since the first day I saw you.” she confessed.

Toni smiled at her sudden softness, placing her hands on Cheryl’s hips, squeezing gently.

“I wanted you...I want you.” Cheryl groaned, grounding her hips down onto Toni’s.

This time Toni couldn’t bite back her moan at the redhead’s actions. It slipped for her lips as she held onto Cheryl’s hips harder.

The taller girl reached for the buttons of Toni’s blouse and went to start exposing the skin underneath. She looked at Toni for consent as she grabbed the first button between her fingers.

Toni nodded for her to continue. She watched as Cheryl fingers moved nimbly, getting her shirt off in a hurry, exposing the black lacy bra underneath. She smirked as Cheryl drank in the sight of Toni below her.

Cheryl grinned as she ran her fingers over Toni’s toned stomach, relishing in the way she shivered at her touch. She ran her hands up to the brunette's breasts and squeezed them over the fabric. 

Toni closed her eyes in pleasure, already overwhelmed and they were just getting started. She reached up to begin unbuttoning Cheryl’s shirt as well and threw it to the side, leaving the girl straddling her in a red bra and black pants.

Cheryl reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and nodded at Toni to do the same. 

Toni got her bra off in a hurry and pulled Cheryl down by the back of the neck for a heated kiss. Both girls moaned as their breasts pressed together. Toni ran her hands up and down Cheryl’s back as the redhead sucked Toni’s tongue into her mouth. This spurred the brunette on further. She ran her hands down to Cheryl’s backside, squeezing roughly and pulling her against her body. 

Cheryl broke away from the kiss with a heavy pant, arousal taking over at this point. “Take off your pants.” She instructed the shorter girl. Cheryl lifted herself off Toni so they both could remove the rest of the clothing between them. 

As soon as they were free of clothes, Cheryl took her place back on top of Toni, the redheads wet center resting right below Toni’s navel. She took Toni’s breasts in her hands and squeezed them firmly, a satisfied smirk on her face. She rolled the brunette's nipples between her fingers and relished in the way Toni squirmed between her, arching into her touch. 

The interior of the car quickly heated up, a sheen of sweat appearing on the skin of both girls. Cheryl leaned down and took one of Toni’s nipples in her mouth, grazing over the hardened bud with her teeth. 

“Fuck Cheryl.” Toni hissed, feeling herself grow wetter with each touch from the redhead.

Cheryl switched to the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it enthusiastically. She bit gently and reluctantly pulled away. She moved lower on Toni’s body, kissing her toned stomach, inching lower and lower until her lips stopped right above the shorter girls center.

The redhead leaned back and delicately swiped a finger through Toni’s folds gathering arousal on her index finger. 

The brunette shuddered at her touch. 

Cheryl moved her index finger to Toni’s clit and began rubbing in slow circles. She watched Toni’s face contort with pleasure and grinned at her ability to have the girl already moving desperately beneath her. She leaned down to latch her lips onto Toni’s exposed neck while she dragged her index finger slowly towards the brunette’s entrance, slipping it in easily.

Toni moaned with pleasure and immediately grabbed onto Cheryl’s back as she moved her finger inside of her. “More…” Toni whined as Cheryl added a second finger, thrusting them in at a punishing pace. “God Cheryl…” 

Cheryl grinned into the skin of Toni’s neck, never letting up on the pace of her fingers. “Look at me...look at me while I fuck you.” The redhead ordered, pulling away from Toni’s neck to look into brown eyes.

Toni forced her eyes to stay open, becoming impossibly wetter as she looked into the redhead’s dark eyes.

Cheryl brought her thumb to Toni’s clit and rubbed in time with her fingers, bringing the other girl closer and closer to her climax.

Toni’s body gave into the feeling, her eyes squeezing closed as her back arched into Cheryl’s touch, finding her release easily. She huffed in satisfaction as Cheryl withdrew her fingers slowly.

“Open.” the redhead said, holding her fingers up to Toni’s lips.

Toni struggled to catch her breath as she opened her mouth to Cheryl’s fingers. They entered her mouth and she wrapped her lips around them, sucking off her arousal with a moan.

Cheryl's eyes darkened further as she thrusted her fingers a few times into the brunette’s throat. She withdrew them and began kissing back down Toni’s sweat covered body.

Toni propped herself up on her elbows to watch the redhead as she got lower and lower until she was resting comfortably between the brunettes legs. Toni was glad that they were in an SUV or this would be much more uncomfortable than it was. Before she had anymore time to think, she felt a warm, wet tongue, lick firmly up her center. She immediately fell back flat onto her back and tangled her fingers into red hair. “Cheryl….” she whined, completely speechless at the feeling of Cheryl’s tongue working between her legs.

“Say my name again.” Cheryl said, breaking away from Toni for a moment.

“Cheryl..god that feels amazing.” Toni moaned, encouraging the redhead on.

Cheryl dug her nails into tanned thighs and moaned into the brunette’s center.

“Cheryl..fuck...I’m not going to last long.” Toni admitted as her chest moved up and down with labored breath.

This spurred the redhead on further, slipping two fingers back into Toni and sucking her clit into her mouth.

“Cheryl...I’m gonna cum...fuck..” Toni moaned out, her back arching off the folded down seats for a second time, her fingers pulling harshly on red locks as she came.

Cheryl gently withdrew her fingers and sucked them in between her plump lips as she looked at the brunette beneath her, completely spent. “You Antoinette Topaz...are simply amazing.”

Toni’s mouth was still hung open in shock with what had just happened. The heat that had built up in the car was overpowering and she struggled to sit up. She wanted to return the favor but Cheryl had worked her to exhaustion. That didn’t seem to be on the redhead’s agenda though anyway because she was already gathering up her clothes. Toni sat up slowly, her back resting against one of the windows. “Cheryl?” she asked quietly.

The redhead made eye contact with her, a mischievous smile on her face. “Yes?”

“I mean...can I…? She gestured at Cheryl’s now half naked body with her hands. “I mean I know I am tired but...ride my face?”

Cheryl smirked and shook her head with a smile as she slipped on her shirt. “Maybe you will think of better terms next month, instead of a lunch date.”

Toni blinked in confusion. “I...I was trying to get to know you…”

“And I was trying to fuck you.” Cheryl shrugged, buttoning the last button on her shirt. 

The brunette sat not knowing what to say, still trying to make sense of all this and wondering if it was just some crazy fantasy that she would wake up from in a few seconds.

“Congrats again on a great month, and if you want to raise the stakes for next month, you know where to find me.” Cheryl said innocently as she opened the door to the SUV, hoping out effortlessly.

Toni breathed out a laugh and gathered her clothes. It was definitely not how she was expecting her night to go, but suddenly she had even more motivation to come to work in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was just something super random to occupy my time lol! Thanks for reading the shameless smut, I will hopefully have some more quality content coming soon.


	3. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is the lead in a musical and Toni is on tech crew. I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here is another one shot. I am not used to writing Choni in high school or not incorporating humor so it was different for me, so I tried my best. Thanks Dee for reading it for me! I actually started this before the musical episode so it's not based on that or Hedwig or anything. I used to do spotlight for the musicals in high school and this kind of inspired that. I will also include another little fun fact at the end notes if you're interested, I don't wanna bore y'all in these notes. If you dig leave a comment or what not or talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. Chapter title is another Lil Peep song lol. Enjoy :)

Toni sat in the balcony above the auditorium as she inspected her spotlight, turning the switch off and on to make sure it was working properly. The orb of light illuminated the stage down below. She squinted her eyes to see the stage more clearly in the distance to make sure the light was aimed in the center. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she moved it back and forth, testing its range of motion. She breathed a sigh of relief when it glided perfectly across the stage. 

“Looks good T.” A dark haired boy said from beside her. He was messing with body microphones to make sure they were also in working order, wires tangled in a pile around him.

“Thanks Fangs. I just want everything to be perfect for dress rehearsal...you know how our reputation is around here.” Toni sighed, eyeing the Serpent on the back of her friends cut off vest.

“Oh..I know all too well. Plus with Ms. Super Diva down there it’s even more nerve wrecking.” Fangs reminded her.

Toni pursed her lips and nodded. Her and most of her friends had been transferred to Riverdale High after Southside High had closed. With the Southside being dubbed as the “poor” school, Toni was having a hard time finding her footing. Plus the majority of the Southside students were members of the SouthSide Serpents, a gang that had been around in Riverdale for generations. Her and Fangs had offered to be on the tech crew for the spring musical to try and befriend some of the Northsiders and because they had to pick an extracurricular. The pink haired girl thought she would hate it but she actually ended up enjoying herself most days. It also didn’t hurt that the “super diva” Fangs was talking about was also the most beautiful girl Toni had ever seen.

Cheryl Blossom. The school's “It” girl. The girl everyone wanted but no one could have. She had long red hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, flawless skin, and a body that everyone envied.

Toni wasn’t one to gawk and drool at people but Cheryl definitely had an affect on her. She found herself tongue tied around the redhead more often than not. She talked to her in passing at times in a group setting but if she saw her alone she turned around last minute or looked at the ground when walking by her. Totally opposite of Toni’s normally confident demeanor.

During practices between scenes the tech crew and the actors would all hang out and Toni had become close with many of them, but not Cheryl. The redhead usually watched curiously from the side or had her face buried in her script. She would practice choreography in the corner, or belt out a few notes with whoever was willing to join her. The only exchanges the two girls had was Cheryl trying to tell Toni how to aim the spotlight or explaining to Toni that she was too slow on cues. The pink haired girl didn’t mind though, she just laughed it off or muttered a promise that she would try harder. 

Toni always felt a little sad that Cheryl never seemed to want to relax or let loose with the rest of the cast but she figured she was just serious about her role, or just didn’t like people that much.

“Well it is the first dress rehearsal so...I’m sure she’s just nervous.” Toni offered.

Fangs suppressed a laugh. “Yeah her and everyone else.”

Toni shrugged and turned off her spotlight, satisfied with her preparations. “I’m going to go hang out downstairs until it's time.”

“Wait...I’m running behind. I don’t know how all these wires got tangled. Will you mic up Cheryl and Veronica for me? By the time you are done with them I should be down there and ready to mic up everyone else.” Fangs asked sweetly.

Toni gave her friend a playful smile. “Pawning off your work I see.”

Fangs rolled his eyes and extended the two mics to Toni. “Pleaseeee.”

Toni grabbed the two mics from her friend and headed down to the dressing area downstairs.

She entered the dressing area and scanned the room for Veronica. She found her easily. The raven haired girl was situated in the middle of the group talking loudly to anyone that would listen.

“So if anyone has any extra tickets send them my way. Of course daddy is coming, and my mother but I would love to invite my abuelita and unfortunately daddy insists on Hermosa coming as well.” The Latina was explaining.

Each cast and crew member received two free tickets but you could give yours away if you were not going to use them. 

“Your dad could just buy all the tickets...I don’t know why you need ours.” Ethel, one of the cast members mumbled.

Toni chuckled under her breath as she approached Veronica with the mic. “Hey Ronnie...mind if I get you set up? Fangs is busy.”

Veronica gave Toni a curious smile. “Why of course Antoinette.”

Toni nodded and began getting to work. “Cheryl I have you next if you don’t mind hanging around for a sec.”

“Okay…” the redhead muttered to her.

Veronica arched an eyebrow at the redhead. “Cheryl...you have spare tickets right...surely you don’t have anyone showing up this weekend, do you?”

Toni cringed at the question. She watched as Cheryl’s face turned red and contorted with anger. The pink haired girl had heard whisperings of Cheryl’s past. Her brother had been murdered by her own father, and her father had killed himself shortly after. She knew she had a mother and a grandmother, but that was it.

Cheryl shook her head and quickly recovered. “Actually Veronica. I believe Mumsy is going to get Nana Rose out of the house and since I am the starring role, a role you couldn’t quite nail down, I am hoping to invite some of my distant family as well. Perhaps my aunts and uncles. I will need all the tickets I can get, I’m sure they will take up a whole row and will have a bouquet of red roses waiting for me afterwards.”

Veronica swallowed thickly and Toni saw her jaw clench. “Whatever you say Cheryl.”

Toni quickly finished with Veronica, wanting to get away from the awkward exchange as quickly as possible.

“Cheryl..you ready?” Toni asked timidly as Veronica stomped off.

The redhead walked over and stood next to Toni without a word.

The pinkette nervously began her task. “Ya know...if you need more tickets… I have two. My grandpa can’t make it and I don’t really have anyone that would be interested...just a thought.”

Cheryl stood up a little straighter. “I...I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Toni responded as she carefully began aligning the mic onto Cheryl’s pale skin.

“It’s my first performance without my brother being here..” the redhead whispered. “He was my biggest fan...it was always his idea to get me the roses...even the year I was just a background dancer.”

Toni gave her a soft smile. “I bet that’s hard...and it may sound cliche but I’m sure he is watching you and I’m sure he is proud.”

Cheryl sniffled and nodded. “I do believe that.”

Toni felt her heart rate increase at the fact that this closed off girl was opening up to her. She remained silent not wanting to press her luck as she finished putting on the mic.

“All done.” Toni said happily.

“Thank you.” Cheryl replied as she walked away.

*****

Toni went back up to the balcony when she was done, her mind whirling. She was shocked that Cheryl had spoken to her, let alone reveal what she did. That just proved to her that Cheryl just needed a friend, someone to talk to, someone to understand her. She could sympathize with that.

“Toni, I see you brooding over there, get outta your head for now, and focus, we are about to start.” Fangs said from beside her.

“Okay, okay.” Toni shrugged as she hopped up on her stool so she could see over her spotlight.

The lights went down and Cheryl took centerstage. Her red hair shining perfectly under the stage lights, a smile plastered onto her painted red lips. Toni sighed happily as she began reciting her lines with ease, a natural on the stage. The pink haired girl laughed at herself, no wonder Cheryl thought she was slow on cues, she was too busy staring at her.

Cheryl had that heir of confidence, a hint of dramatics that made it hard to look away. Toni knew she would captivate the audience this weekend exactly how she was captivated now. Her lines were delivered with vigor and her speech had a poetic cadence to it. She was the perfect lead role.

The dress rehearsal went on without a hitch. Each cue was hit, each line delivered, each move was executed, they were ready. Toni helped Fangs clean up and bid him farewell.

She lazily walked out to her motorcycle, her helmet tucked under her arm. The parking lot was empty for the most part, except for a familiar antique red car. Everyone knew whose car that was. Toni debated on whether to walk to her bike or to see what Cheryl was doing. She sighed heavily and headed in the direction of the parked vehicle.

She saw Cheryl in the driver seat, her hands on the wheel but not making any move to start the vehicle. Toni tentatively knocked on the glass of the passenger side window. She saw Cheryl wipe her eyes with the back of her hands and leaned over to unlock the passenger door.

Toni accepted the invitation and hopped into the car next to the redhead. “Hey.” she said carefully.

“Hey.” Cheryl whispered back.

Toni shifted in the leather seat awkwardly, wanting to comfort the girl but knowing how sharp her tongue could be. “You...you did amazing tonight.”

Cheryl shook her head slowly. “I missed a cue in scene 3, I didn’t hold a note song enough in the opening song, and I missed a step of choreo in the final act… far from amazing.”

Toni scrunched her brows in confusion, not having seen any of that from her view. “You’re too hard on yourself.” she said boldly.

Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Just telling the truth.”

“I watch the performances day in and day out. Every day of practice I watch, it’s kind of my job.” Toni laughed. “And I will say you are a natural, I didn’t notice any of those errors you mentioned tonight, and I guarantee you that you are the only one who noticed.” Toni offered.

Cheryl pursed her lips in thought. “Perhaps, but I know I made them...that’s what eats me alive.”

Toni felt her heart drop at her words. “Well….I thought you killed it, and I know you will kill it during the real deal.”

Cheryl sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes again. “Thank you…” her voice trailed off. “Why are you being so nice? I am nothing but horrid to your friends most of the time.”

Toni bit her lip in reflection. “Well...because I know someone who is hurting when I see them.” she paused, watching Cheryl’s expression to make sure she wasn’t going too far. “I also heard what Veronica said to you tonight...and no one deserves to be talked to that way…”

“I don’t pay any mind to her.” Cheryl huffed.

“Still….it doesn’t make it right.” Toni mumbled. “Which reminds me.” the shorter girl began digging into the pocket of her jacket. “As promised..here are those tickets.”

Cheryl looked at them pensively as she reached for them. Her fingers brushed Toni’s briefly and their eyes flickered up to each other’s, holding for a moment. “Thank you.” the redhead whispered.

“Anytime…I won’t keep you though..just know..you got the lead role for a reason Cheryl. The audience..they don’t know what is ‘supposed’ to be happening. They just know what we show them. They would never know if I missed a cue or if you missed a line. It’s all a show, and I guarantee you...you will be sensational.” Toni said.

Cheryl gripped her steering wheel, clearly fighting off more tears. “Thank you Toni…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Cheryl.” Toni answered as she made a move to open the door. She reached over slowly and covered one of Cheryl’s hands on the steering wheel with her own, giving it a small squeeze as her other hand held the door handle. She withdrew her hand and exited the vehicle, her heart hammering hard against her ribs. 

She quickly walked to her bike and heard the roar of Cheryl’s engine behind her. She watched in longing as the red car pulled out onto the street.

*****

The weekend came quickly and opening night was upon them. Toni was up in the balcony jumping from one foot to another, trying to get the jitters out.

“T...stop...you’re making me nervous.” Fangs giggled from the spot next to her. “We’ve practiced for weeks, don’t sweat it.”

“I know...I’m just nervous for Cheryl.” Toni admitted as she looked down to the seats below. She didn’t see any sign of Cheryl’s family. She knew the first row was reserved for the lead and the supporting actors families. She recognized Veronica’s family already in their seats, but that was it. She glanced at her phone, there was still ten minutes left before the show started, plenty of time for them to show. But as each second ticked by Toni knew...they weren’t going to show for her.

“Toni...stop looking down there and get to your spot...we have one minute.” Fangs warned.

Toni reluctantly walked over and got ready for the opening number. The first familiar note rang through the auditorium and the curtains opened. Toni beamed when she saw Cheryl front and center, ready to give her best performance. Her voice belted out the first notes and Toni’s heart broke into two when she saw the obvious glance to the front row. Although it was near impossible to see the crowd through the bright stage lights, the pink haired girl knew that Cheryl knew her family was not there.

The first half went perfectly, with everyone performing on point. Intermission came and Toni knew she had to act. 

“Fangs...I need to leave. I have somewhere I need to go...can you cover for me?” Toni pleaded.

“Toni! You only have fifteen minutes, where on earth do you have to go? I don’t know your cues like you do. Please.” he argued, his eyes wide.

“Look the more we argue, the more time we waste. Please..trust me.” Toni said as she headed towards the stairs before he could stop her.

“Okay. But please hurry.” Fangs urged.

Toni bounded towards her bike and revved it to life. She took off down the road at the speed of light, her brows furrowed in concentration as she steered through traffic. She pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store and squealed to a stop. She hopped off her bike and ran inside, panting as she searched for the floral section. Her eyes landed on what she was looking for and she scooped up the rose bouquet with two hands. She dashed to the register and skidded to a stop, planting a twenty dollar bill on the counter, not even waiting to see if that was enough or if she needed change.

She bolted outside and delicately secured the flowers to her bike. She zoomed back to the school, hoping they would remain intact by the time she got back. She parked in a spot, removed the flowers, and glanced at her phone. 30 seconds.

She held the flowers against her chest and ran into the school and back up to the balcony, just in time for the second act.

“You are insane.” Fangs whispered.

Toni nodded as she was bent over on her knees, desperate to catch her breath. “A little bit.”

*****

Opening night was exactly what Toni hoped it would be. Everything was perfect and she felt a swell of pride in her chest as she saw Cheryl and the rest of the cast take their final bow on stage. 

The house lights came on and the cast came out to greet their friends and families who had come to enjoy the show. Toni watched from above hoping she was wrong and that Cheryl’s family was there to greet her. She squinted her eyes for the familiar red hair but didn’t see it. Cheryl didn’t even come out at all. 

A frown took over Toni’s face as she heard words of praise and congratulations from the people below, but no one for Cheryl. She wanted to go find her but did not want to embarrass her with the flowers in front of everyone. She was still a Serpent after all. 

The pink haired girl waited for the crowd to disperse, until her and Fangs were the only two left. 

“Kevin told me everyone is headed to Pops. Wanna head that way?” The dark haired boy asked his friend.

Toni bit her lip. “Go ahead.. I’m going to stick around a bit longer.”

Fangs smirked and shook his head. “Toni I’m sure she snuck out the back, you’re wasting your time.”

She shrugged. “Maybe...but I have a feeling. I’ll catch up later, promise.”

“Okay.” He responded, placing his hands firmly on Toni’s leather clad shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze in farewell. 

Toni grabbed the bouquet in her hands and headed downstairs. She plopped herself down in one of the first row chairs, the flowers sitting carefully next to her.

Just as she suspected, she heard the click on heels from backstage and saw Cheryl emerge from stage left. 

The shorter girl stood up slowly and clapped her hands as Cheryl got closer to the center.

The redhead jumped in surprise, clutching her hand to her chest. She squinted towards the noise, a minuscule smile touching her lips. “Toni?”

Toni clapped a few more moments and reached her hand up to help Cheryl down. “Yes. Your number one fan, I told you you’d do amazing tonight.”

Cheryl absentmindedly played with the sleeve of her blouse. “Yeah…”

Toni gently reached for the hand messing with the fabric and held it gently. “Hey.. forget them okay. They missed a great performance.”

Cheryl removed her hand from Toni’s and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry I wasted your tickets.”

Toni waved her hand in the air. “I wasn’t using them...but I do have something for you…”

Cheryl arched an eyebrow curiously as Toni walked back towards the seats.

“Close your eyes please.” Toni instructed.

Cheryl closed her eyes tightly.

Toni grabbed the bouquet and put it behind her back as she approached the redhead. “Okay open…” 

Cheryl opened her eyes just as Toni was moving the flowers to the front of her body. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she put a hand up to cover it. Before she could think, tears streamed down her face freely, a sob escaping her throat.

Toni held the flowers out to the taller girl, looking down at the ground bashfully. “You deserve these...you did astounding and I mean that.”

Cheryl reached for them, her hands shaking slightly. She held them up to her face inhaling deeply. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know you have some fans out there.” Toni said softly.

“You’re something else.” Cheryl smirked. “This means everything to me Toni...thank you.”

Toni continued to look at her feet, a shy grin on her face. She looked up and had found Cheryl had taken a couple steps closer to her. So close in fact that Toni could count her eyelashes if she wanted too. She could see the shades of brown swirled in her eyes, she could see a small indentation on her lower lip as if she were biting it nervously earlier. She could feel her breath hitting her tanned face. She stood stoic, not quite sure what was happening, but knowing what she wanted to happen.

Cheryl reached out and affectionately cupped Toni’s cheek in her hand. Her eyes searched Toni’s for a few moments, admiring the girl who had gone out of her way to make her feel special. She felt butterflies in her stomach, flying around uncontrollably, urging her to make the move she wanted so desperately to make. Her eyes dropped to Toni’s lips, slightly parted and so kissable. The redhead fought the voice in her head that told her she shouldn’t be doing this, because she knew it was wrong. She should do this. She leaned forward, closing the distance between the two.

Toni’s eyes widened in surprise at the contact but quickly closed them as she melted into the kiss. Their lips rested against one another’s for a breath, until Toni placed her hand on the back of Cheryl’s neck pulling her close. Their lips moved slowly against one another, an unhurried pace being set between them. Toni could have kissed her all night. She could have stood in that empty auditorium until the sun came up the next morning if it meant she got to be here, with Cheryl.

She pulled away reluctantly, resting her forehead against Cheryl’s. They opened their eyes at the same, catching their breaths in unison. Toni gave Cheryl a quick peck to the cheek and gave her a soft smile.

Cheryl sighed happily and grasped Toni’s hand in hers, walking towards the exit.

“You want to go to Pop’s with the others?” Toni asked, allowing herself to be led away by the redhead.

Cheryl nodded her head, starting at her red roses again. “I have reason to celebrate now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl I did lights with for musicals was actually secretly dating the lead of our musical. She had a killer voice, but anyways no one knew they were secretly dating besides me and the person that did body mics sooo that was dope, and they are still together today. Just a little fun fact for the day lol!


	4. I Keep Throwing Rocks at Your Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni finds herself drawn to Cheryl's house after a dare from Sweet Pea turns out to be the best thing she could have done.
> 
> TW: Brief mention of physical abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Here's another one shot. I'm tryna to write semi different stuff, experimenting around so hope ya dig, if not thats okay too. Sweet Pea is kind of an ass in this lol but he means well. There is some season 2 vibes and dialogue, I know that can get overused but I felt like it fit for this. Sorry for any errors or typos, to be honest I wrote this during the hours of like 3-5 in the morning. Thank you to @lez_blossom (on twitter) for reading it, always comin in clutch and reading whatever I throw at her lol. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz or drop a comment if you liked. Have a grand day!

**Night 1**

Toni sat on the banks of Sweetwater River, watching the moon reflect off the water, the loud voices of her friends echoing behind her.

“Fuck. The beers are all gone.” Sweet Pea said gruffly as he threw a glass bottle towards a pile of rocks and it shattered upon contact, shards of glass exploding everywhere.

Toni stood up quickly, her boots slipping on the wet stones on the shore. “Are you kidding me Pea? Come on.”

He shrugged and looked towards two other boys, standing sheepishly behind him. He frowned when he saw they weren’t smiling either. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just bored as fuck. Let’s do something.”

“You’re bored so you litter? Makes sense.” Toni mumbled as she stomped off towards the group's motorcycles.

“Come on Toni don’t leave.” Jughead called as he readjusted his beanie on his head.

She turned on her heel with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at the puppy dog faces the three boys in leather jackets were making at her. “Fine..but think of something to do.”

“Since Toni’s so bent out of shape, how about we pay a visit to the Blossom estate?” Sweet Pea suggested, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Toni felt her stomach drop. She kicked herself for admitting to the boys that she found the mysterious redhead from school pretty. They hadn't stopped mocking her for it.

“Hell no, that place is cursed.” Fangs said, his voice shaky. “I’m not that bored.”

“Oh come on you wimps. It’s something to do.” Sweet Pea stated.

Toni rolled her eyes again, she hated when Sweet Pea got this drunk. His sporadic choices always led them down a path of trouble. 

“Why Cheryl’s? You don’t see me suggesting we go harass Josie, do you?” Toni argued.

“Me and Josie have actually hung out though. We talk. I don’t pine from the sidelines. I’m not gonna fuck things up with her.” Sweet Pea countered.

“Sooooo… you want to ruin any chance I have with Cheryl then?” Toni raised an eyebrow.

“It’s all good fun, she will see that.” Sweet Pea chuckled.

“If you think Cheryl Blossom will think it’s fun having a group of Serpents show up on her doorstep, you don’t know Cheryl.” Jughead snickered.

Toni bit her lip in thought. She didn’t want to bother Cheryl but she also didn’t want the boys ragging on her all night. “Fine. Five minutes.”

*****

The gang pulled up to the Blossom gates a few moments later and parked their bikes. Not wanting to deal with Sweet Peas drunk ass, Toni forced him to ride on the back of Jugheads bike. Plus it gave her a laugh, seeing his large frame holding onto Jughead for dear life.

“Okay, we’re here. Now what?” Toni asked, clearly annoyed.

“Follow me.” Sweet Pea said as he pushed open the gate and immediately began walking towards the large house.

It was eerily quiet and the house was completely dark except for a solitary light coming from a top floor window. Toni knew it was just Cheryl and her grandmother, so chances are it was Cheryl’s light that was on at this hour. 

The boys walked around the large property aimlessly, finally stopping in front of the house.

Toni glanced at her phone, growing more anxious as each second ticked by.

“Toni...I dare you to throw a rock at her window.” Sweet Pea giggled.

The shorter girl rubbed her temples with her fingers. “I’ve had enough of you tonight.” She looked to Fangs and Jughead for some support.

“A dare is a dare Toni.” Fangs shrugged.

“You too?” She asked angrily.

The dark haired looked down at his boots in response.

Toni huffed and leaned down to pick up a small piece of gravel off the ground. She stuck her middle finger up to her friends and gently tossed the rock up towards the window. It pinged off the glass gently, barely making a sound. “There.”

“You call that a throw?” Sweet Pea belly laughed as he bent down to pick up a rock of his own.

“Pea...no, please.” Toni pleaded as she dug her nails into his bicep.

He chucked the rock up toward the window, a loud bang echoing into the night. Luckily the glass stayed intact but it was loud enough to have a shadow walking towards the frame.

“Fuck!” Jughead exclaimed as he saw the redhead thrust open the window.

Toni looked up, frozen in place as Cheryl peeked her head out into the night. Their eyes connected and Toni could’ve swore she saw a smile forming on the redhead’s face when she saw it was the pinkette standing down below. That fleeting smile quickly disappeared when she spotted the hoard of boys behind her. “H..Hi.. Cheryl.” Toni stuttered.

“And why pray tell are you fools here?” Cheryl asked, sass in her voice.

“Out for an evening stroll.” Fangs quipped from behind Toni.

“I see…” Cheryl responded as she turned and disappeared back into her room, leaving the window open.

“See Toni...easy peasey.” Sweet Pea told her with a rough pat to the shoulder.

Toni was about to agree when she heard the telltale sign of a bow being drawn. Her eyes darted back up to the window and saw Cheryl now pointing an arrow down at them.

“If you don’t want a pierced shoulder, or a hole in one of your precious leather jackets, I suggest you get the hell off my property” the redhead warned.

“Come on guys.”Jughead said as he began running towards the gates, followed closely by Fangs and Sweet Pea.

Toni lingered a moment, catching Cheryl’s eye one more time as she lowered the bow and closed the window.

*****

**Night 2**

Toni was riddled with guilt all the next day for bothering the redhead and essentially trespassing on her property. She avoided Sweet Pea as well, not in the mood to hear a half-assed apology or get roped into any of his antics for tonight.

Instead, she found herself once again on the Blossom property, standing in the same spot as she was the night before. She cupped a small rock in her hand and before she could think twice, tossed it up to the window. Panic instantly set in as she waited for the redhead to appear. The seconds felt like hours when the window was finally thrown open angrily.

The redhead rolled her eyes at the Serpent below and went to shut the window again.

“Wait..wait, please.” Toni called up, attempting to stop her.

Cheryl paused and glanced behind Toni, obviously looking for the boys. “No posse tonight?”

“No…” Toni said shyly. “I wanted to come by and apologize for last night...Sweet Pea gets dumb ideas when he is drunk and we shouldn’t have went along with it.”

Cheryl leaned forward slightly. “What..he thought it would be fun to come laugh at the lonely girl in the haunted house?”

Toni bit her lip, her heart dropping at the confession. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” Cheryl replied, unamused.

“Lonely?” Toni said, just loud enough for the redhead to hear.

“Please leave.” the redhead said, her tone flat.

“Cheryl...I..” Toni began.

“Leave.” she yelled with the slam of a window.

Toni cursed under her breath, knowing she had pushed too far.

*****

**Night 3**

Toni could not get Cheryl’s words out of her head.  _ Lonely _ . It broke her heart to think of the redhead alone in that huge house. Alone with her thoughts. She had her grandmother of course but from some asking around Toni had done, the woman was not all there. Not the most ideal form of company for a teenage girl.

So with that word echoing in her brain, Toni again found herself standing in front of Thistlehouse, rock in her fist. The pinkette tossed it with force towards the now familiar window.

Cheryl opened it a lot more promptly then Toni expected, looking a little less annoyed then she had yesterday. “You’re back.” she observed.

“I am.” Toni responded, shuffling her foot in the gravel.

Cheryl sat on what seemed to be a window seat as she peered down at the shorter girl. “What do you want to talk about?”

Toni opened and closed her mouth in shock, unsure of what to say. “I’m lonely too.” she blurted out. The statement was more true then she would ever care to admit. She squinted in the dark, trying to gauge Cheryl’s face for a reaction.

“I know.”

“You know?” Toni inquired.

“You have to be...I can’t think of any other reason you would keep showing up here.” Cheryl stated. “Even though you have those neanderthals to hang out with, I doubt they are good company.”

Toni chuckled at Cheryl’s observation. “Well...they do get on my nerves sometimes, but they are my family. As far as showing up here…”

“You pity me.” Cheryl finished the sentence for her.

“On the contrary. I’m intrigued by you. I want to know you.” Toni expressed. “Plus...you look a thousand times more beautiful in the moonlight and I didn’t think it was possible because you are a masterpiece during the day.” Toni said, surprised by the words coming out of her mouth.

“Is that a pick up line?” Cheryl mused.

Toni felt her lips turning into a smirk. “Maybe.”

“Goodnight Toni.” Cheryl said with feign irritation.

The pinkette shook her head, amused with their exchange and already looking forward to tomorrow night.

*****

**Night 4**

Toni’s feet dangled off a bar stool at the Whyte Wyrm as she nervously glanced at a dusty clock on the wall. It was getting dangerously close to the time she had been showing up at Cheryl’s and she really didn’t want to be late. She couldn’t just get up and leave a Serpent meeting no matter how bad she wanted too.

As soon as F.P. closed out the gathering, Toni was hopping off the stool and running for the door.

“Toni! Wait, where’s the fire?” Jughead asked suspiciously.

“I...I have somewhere to be.” she said with a shrug, it wasn’t technically a lie.

“It seems like you always have somewhere to be these past few nights…” Sweet Pea mused. “Are you really still mad at me?”

Toni exhaled loudly. “No...I just have to be somewhere, I’m sorry.”

“Just stay and have one drink with us?” Sweet Pea asked, batting his eyes at her playfully.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to ditch her friends but also not wanting Cheryl to think she forgot about her. “Fine….one drink.” 

Sweet Pea smiled in victory and ordered a round of beers for the four young Serpents.

As soon as the beer was in Toni’s hands she threw it back in a few gulps as she listened to the boy's idle chatter. “Thanks for the drink, see you guys later.” she hopped off the stool before anyone could stop her.

She jogged out to her bike and sped the now familiar route to Thistlehouse. She parked outside the gate like usual, and walked the rest of the way to the house. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion when she saw Cheryl’s light turned off. “Fuck.” 

Toni immediately picked up a rock and threw it at the window. She waited a few moments but didn’t see any sign of Cheryl. She threw another rock. Still nothing. She threw one harder than usual, earning a light flashing on. The pinkette grinned in victory.

“Are you crazy you’re going to break my window!” the redhead shouted as she stuck her head out.

“You weren’t answering.” Toni said nonchalantly.

“You’re late.” Cheryl said flatly.

“I know. I was in a Serpent meeting and it ran late. But hey, I wouldn’t miss our date.” Toni winked, but she doubted Cheryl could notice it from the second story.

“Is that what this is? A date?” Cheryl questioned.

“It's just an expression.” Toni told her.

“Oh.”

Toni could sense the disappointment in the redhead’s voice. “I mean...do you want it to be?”

There was a long pause after Toni’s question, and it made her heart start to hammer against her ribs. “You don’t have to answer that.” Toni giggled nervously as she adjusted her jacket.

“What do you do at Serpents meetings?” Cheryl asked.

Toni breathed a sigh of relief at the change of topic. “We go over other gang activity, talk about any immediate threats. Come up with ways to make the gang money legally. Get lectured on acceptable behavior, boring shit.”

“You seem to like it though.” Cheryl pointed out.

“It’s all I know.” Toni answered.

Cheryl hummed in thought. “It’s comfortable.”

“Yeah...it’s comfortable.” Toni agreed. “And it’s my legacy.”

“This cursed place is my legacy...unfortunately.” Cheryl said through clenched teeth.

“Does it have to be?” Toni inquired.

“It's all I know….” she paused. “Goodnight Toni..I’m very tired.”

“Goodnight.” Toni whispered as she drug her feet back down the driveway.

*****

**Night 5**

Toni arrived prompt and on time to Thistlehouse and was stunned to see the window already open. She still threw a small rock up there for good measure.

“Hi Toni.” Cheryl greeted her.

“Hi.” Toni grinned as she looked up toward the redhead.

“Are you thirsty?” 

“Sure.” Toni responded.

“Catch.” Cheryl said as she tossed a can down to the pinkette.

Toni caught the cold aluminum in her hands and turned it over to see the label. “Beer? I didn’t take you as a beer drinker.”

Cheryl cracked open her can and took a hearty swig. “I thought it would be fun.”

Toni grinned and cracked hers open too. “It is, thank you.”

“You can park your bike up here you know...I can hear you coming anyway.” Cheryl said sheepishly.

Toni took another drink of beer and swallowed it down. “You listen for me Bombshell?”

There was a long pause and Toni could have sworn she could feel the redhead blushing.

“Sorry I heard Veronica call you that at school, I liked it.” the pinkette admitted.

“I usually don’t like it...but coming from you it’s not that bad.” Cheryl confessed.

Toni covered her grin with a sip of beer. 

“You parked up here today finally.” Cheryl giggled.

“I did.” Toni laughed. “You sure your grandmother doesn’t mind?”

“As if...she is on the back side of the house, plus she can’t hear anyway.” Cheryl said. “And to be honest, she would probably be happy that we had a visitor.”

“Nightly visitor.” Toni reminded her.

“Indeed.” Cheryl mused. “Why though? We only talk for a few minutes, I can’t be that enthralling.”

“Because...each night I feel like I stay longer. Each night we get more comfortable. Each night our walls come down a little. Getting to know you, even if it is just for a few moments, it’s worth it to me.” Toni stated as she finished off her beer.

“It’s comforting...you’re comforting.” Cheryl said so quietly that Toni wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly.

“So are you….” Toni replied.

“But alas, I have to finish an English project...see you tomorrow?” Cheryl asked hopefully.

“Of course Bombshell.”

*****

**Night 6**

Toni pulled up to Thistlehouse after a long day at school. She had been up late doing schoolwork as well, but a smile from Cheryl in the hallway had energized her for the rest of the day.

She tossed up her rock and cocked her head in confusion when the light was off and no move to turn on the light was made. Toni stood a few more moments before she went to pick up another rock. The squeak of an opening door stopped her. Her head shot up and she saw Cheryl standing at the front door smiling at her curiously.

“Do you want to come in?” Cheryl asked softly.

“I would love to.” Toni answered as she walked towards the open door.

Cheryl held it open and closed it behind them. She started walking up the stairs and motioned for Toni to follow.

Toni trailed the redhead as they walked down a long hallway, stopping in front of a door she assumed to be Cheryl’s room.

The redhead opened a door, exposing a room that was so purely Cheryl that Toni had to smile.

The red aesthetic shined throughout the whole space. Red lamps, a red comforter, a red intricate light fixture above a four poster bed. It was everything Toni would have imagined it to be.

Cheryl walked over to her bed and sat down. She gestured for Toni to sit on the other side.

Toni sat down on the lavish red comforter and leaned her back against the headboard. “This is different.” she observed.

“Is it okay?” Cheryl asked hopefully.

“It’s perfect.”

“I just thought you standing outside was getting formal.” Cheryl shrugged as she laid down flat, her red hair cascading over her silk pillowcase.

Toni glanced over and followed suit, her pink hair mixing beautifully with the red tones.

The girls stared up at the ceiling, hands folded over their middles, a nervous but excited tension in the room.

Toni heard the comforter rustle and peered sideways to see Cheryl was now laying on her side, facing the shorter girl. Toni quickly did the same, eyes gazing into Cheryl’s chocolate ones.

“I never noticed.” Cheryl began speaking.

“Noticed what?” Toni whispered.

“The beauty mark above your lip.” 

Toni felt her heart rate increase as she watched Cheryl’s eyes explore her face. She let out a breathy laugh. “Have you ever looked at me that closely before this?”

“Yes.” Cheryl whispered.

Toni inhaled sharply, her eyes moving slowly to look at Cheryl’s plump lips. She went to reach out a hand to cup her cheek.

Cheryl pulled back slightly. “I couldn’t do this...a year ago.”

Toni retracted her hand and smiled at Cheryl to continue speaking.

“My mother...she...she would never allow you or any girl to step foot in my room.” Cheryl whispered. “She caught me once..kissing my friend Heather…”

The pinkette shifted nervously as the redhead continued.

“She sent Heather away and….she hit me for what felt like hours after that...called me deviant...has called me loveless….so...you being here now...it’s scary but...it’s what I crave.” Cheryl sniffled. "I couldn't just let you keep standing outside. You made an effort...and I knew I had to be brave."

Toni tentatively reached out her hand again, wanting to comfort Cheryl in any way she could. “Cheryl….” she began.

“You don’t have to say anything.” the redhead whispered.

“You’re mother could not have been more wrong. From what I have seen, from what I know...you are sensational Cheryl…” Toni said quietly, wiping tears off Cheryl’s face with her thumb. “Thank you so much for trusting me, for telling me. Being here with you...it means more than you can imagine.”

Toni thought of her own uncle, locking her out of her trailer for liking girls. Even though her and Cheryl were from different worlds, some things were not all too different. A conversation for another night. Toni knew Cheryl needed this.

“I’m really glad you came here with your crazy friends.” Cheryl sniffled.

“I am too...I needed the kick anyway..I’ve been wanting to talk to you for weeks.” Toni admitted.

“I have wanted to talk to you since you stepped into Riverdale High.” Cheryl giggled.

Toni took her hand off Cheryl’s face and went to grasp her hand. “We can talk as much as you want too.”

“Can I ask you something?” the redhead asked shyly.

“Anything.” Toni assured her.

“Will...will you keep coming here...when you can I mean. I don’t expect you to every night but…” Cheryl began.

Toni let go of Cheryl’s hand a brought her index finger up to Cheryl’s lips. “There’s no other place I would rather be. I want to know everything about you. No matter how many nights that takes.”

“I want to know everything about you too.” the redhead breathed. She leaned forward, eyes fixed on Toni’s lips. A silent question.

Toni met her halfway, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. She inhaled and smiled into the redhead’s lips, unable to contain her contentment. She felt Cheryl’s lips move into a smile under hers as well.

They broke apart with a giggle and the redhead let out a yawn.

Toni sat up, not wanting to extend her stay even though she could spend hours staring into those brown eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

Cheryl smiled up at the pink haired girl. “The door will be unlocked for you.”

“Can I still throw the rock for old times sake?” Toni asked as she bent down to kiss Cheryl one more time, unable to resist.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	5. Baby, Think of all the Places I Could Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Cheryl and Toni post breakup in season 3. There are some season 4 elements (like a mention of Stonewall) but other than that everything during the breakup happened. This is what happens when Cheryl feels a little assertive, if you don't like assertive/semi jealous Cheryl then this may not be for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks. Its been a minute. Things have been goofy lately. Enjoy another Lil Peep lyric for my chapter title. I was gently bullied and bullied in general to write this one shot lol. I was having a conversation and it was mentioned to "change it to Choni" so I did. As far as plot goes this is not my typical built up plot, it is simple and only used to lead to Smut (just being honest.) So with that being said, it is shameless smut and smut only lmao. So don't critic it based on details please lmaooo. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz if you wanna and enjoy :) . Sorry for any errors or typos.
> 
> **Smut warning**

Cheryl ran her fingers over the leather of her red Serpent jacket that was hanging over the chair in front of her lavish vanity. She bit her lip with a grin, happy to be able to wear it again and even happier to see her girlfriend back in her black one. She glanced up into the vanity mirror to see her pink-haired girlfriend lacing up her combat boots. Cheryl let her eyes scan up Toni’s body, her toned legs, the short purple, yellow, and black plaid skirt, a mesh black top, a black bra underneath and the leather jacket to top it all off.

“I feel you staring Cher.” Toni mumbled as she continued to fiddle with the lace on her boot.

“You like it.” Cheryl countered. The redhead watched Toni’s lips curl upwards.

“I do.”

Cheryl picked her jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it over her black crop top. She took another tentative peak at her girlfriend and saw she was now watching her. A blush crept onto pale cheeks as she saw Toni’s dark eyes looking at her softly. Toni looking at her meant everything to her, she had vowed never to take that look for granted again. They were about four months post break up and things were going smoothly. They were communicating better, they were honest, they did not keep things in, and of course, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

A few other things had changed in those four months. Jughead had accepted an offer to attend Stonewall Prep, and fell to his knees begging Toni to lead the Serpents. Of course the pinkette wanted that more than anything, but she milked his profuse apologies and made him sweat a couple days before putting him out of his misery and accepting his offer.

Toni’s ultimate plan was to merge the Pretty Poisons and the Serpents, but for now she had placed the Poisons in the care of Peaches n’ Cream. Tonight was the first of many parties to get everyone acquainted and to get both gangs on the same page. It was also an excuse to drink and have a good time.

There was going to be a bonfire at Sunnyside and Cheryl was not particularly looking forward to it, but she knew Toni was excited. The Pretty Poisons had been a key contributor in their break up, and Cheryl sometimes still felt responsible for getting the duo kicked out of the Serpents. Toni always assured her that it wasn’t her fault and they both had a part to play, but it was hard for Cheryl to swallow that guilt at times.

“You want to take the bike babe?” Toni asked as she finally got her boots tied.

“You know I won’t be able to drive it back.” Cheryl countered with the raise of a perfect eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna get drunk, just a low key night.” Toni said with a brief kiss to Cheryl’s lips.

*****

Famous last words of Toni Topaz. Cheryl watched with a grin on her face as Toni wobbled around the grounds of Sunnyside Trailer Park, a beer in one hand and her other arm thrown loosely over the shoulder of her friend and fellow Serpent, Fangs. Her skin was lit up brilliantly by the bonfire and Cheryl could have spotted her smile from miles away, it was so bright. If her girlfriend was happy, then Cheryl was happy.

“Babe...babe…” Toni called from across the fire.

Cheryl stood up to walk towards her and her girlfriend pulled her in for a close embrace.

“You smell so good baby.” Toni giggled as she buried her face into red hair.

“And you thought you could drive the bike home tonight.” the redhead said with a playful eye roll.

Toni shrugged and moved in to kiss Cheryl’s lips, but before they could touch.

“Toni!” a voice called from the other end of the yard.

The pinkette paused abruptly and pulled back from her girlfriend to see who was calling her name.

Cheryl saw who it was first. Peaches. She gritted her teeth and tried her hardest not to make a comment. She didn’t like to be the jealous girlfriend, but Peaches was always making eyes at Toni or trying to talk to her, especially when Cheryl was around.

“One sec.” Toni called back as she turned towards the redhead. She gave Cheryl sympathetic eyes and gave her a quick peck.

“It’s okay T.T., I’ll be grabbing another beverage.” the redhead assured her as she walked towards the keg.

*****

Cheryl did not see her girlfriend for the rest of the night until the party was clearing out. The shorter girl ran up to her, a worried look on her face.

“Baby...I’m so sorry. Peaches had a ton of questions about the Poisons for some reason. She is feeling really nervous about taking over so I had to talk her down. It should all be handled now.” Toni smiled.

“No worries...my love..” Cheryl said nonchalantly. “We will need a ride home though..I knew you wouldn’t be able to drive the bike.”

Toni looked around to see who could give them a ride. She knew her bike would be safe here for the night, and she didn’t want to go into her grandpa’s trailer so late. 

“You two need a ride?” a voice asked from behind the duo.

Cheryl bit onto her lip hard and spun around. She already knew it was Peaches. “Sounds lovely.”

*****

Cheryl and Toni fell into the backseat of Peaches car as the other girl hopped in the driver seat and Sweet Pea in the passenger side. The redhead internally groaned at the series of events. Of all people, Peaches had to be the only sober one who could give them a ride home, and for some annoying reason Sweet Pea had wanted to tag along for the ride.

Him and Peaches had been in a heated debate about her choice of music for the evening. She DJed the party and the taller Serpent had found the music less than entertaining.

“I’m just saying Peaches, I think you need to try to change up the rotation, I swear you played the same songs at the last party.” Sweet Pea argued.

Cheryl turned her attention to Toni, not wanting to listen to her two least favorite people argue about such minuscule issues. The pink haired girl was smiling to herself in a drunken bliss and Cheryl smirked as a risky idea popped into her head.

She took her hand and gently began caressing Toni’s leg, just above the knee. She moved her fingers in slow circles on the tanned skin, a touch so light it took Toni a few moments to realize Cheryl was touching her. Her head turned towards her girlfriend as Cheryl moved her hand slightly higher, until it disappeared under the pinkette’s skirt. She smirked to herself as Toni’s eyes widened and shot her a warning glance.

“Babe….we aren’t exactly alone.” Toni whispered through clenched teeth.

Cheryl shrugged and brushed her fingertips on the inside of Toni’s thigh, biting back a smug smirk as she felt the hot, soft skin under her fingers. “They are distracted...they won’t even know..as long as you’re quiet.” Cheryl instructed softly.

Toni’s teeth bit down on her own lip as she felt Cheryl’s hand moving back and forth over the skin of her thigh. 

“Can you do that for me baby?” the redhead asked, her breath hot on Toni’s ear.

Toni nodded silently and titled her body toward her girlfriend.

Cheryl smiled in victory. She wanted Toni of course, she always wanted Toni, but the fact that she was about to have her girlfriend in the backseat of Peaches car...well that was just an added victory.

Cheryl brushed her fingers over Toni’s clothed clit and brought her lips back to Toni’s ear. “Move your panties to the side for me babe...we don’t have a lot of time.” She could tell the pinkette was biting back a moan as she moved her hand to join Cheryl’s under her skirt and held her panties to the side to give her girlfriend all the access she needed.

The redhead placed the pads of her index and middle fingers on Toni’s clit and began rubbing in slow circles.

Toni took her free hand and buried it into Cheryl’s hair, grounding herself as her hips arched slightly into the redhead’s touch.

Cheryl moved her fingers down to Toni’s entrance, her jaw dropping in shock with how wet her girlfriend was. “You like this?” she asked, directly into Toni’s ear. “You like that at any second...they could turn around and see me about to fuck you?” she felt the pinkette grow wetter at her words. “You do like it…” she mused as she gathered more arousal on her fingertips and brought them back up to Toni’s clit.

Toni moaned softly as her head lolled to the side. She couldn’t believe this was happening the way that it was. Cheryl was being so bold. So confident. So commanding. It was doing things to her. She watched as Cheryl bit her red lip in concentration, her eyes cautiously checking the front of the car, and then glancing down to watch her hand move between Toni’s legs. 

The redhead brought her lips back to Toni’s ear as she continued rubbing slow circles into her clit. “You’re so hot baby...and so wet…” she felt Toni’s grip on her red locks tighten as she spoke. “I can’t believe my girlfriend is this hot. Holding her panties to the side so I can fuck her as I please.”

Toni threw her head against the back of the seat, biting her lip so hard she could have drawn blood. “Fuck Cher….” she whispered as she felt the redhead’s fingers start to circle her entrance.

The redhead slid her index finger in easily, and quickly added a second, starting a steady rhythm into the pinkette. As soon as she began she quickly realized the car may have been quieter than she originally thought and she stopped the movement of her fingers.

Toni’s neck snapped towards Cheryl, about to question her, but the redhead put a finger to her lips.

“Sweet Pea?” the redhead asked carefully.

“What Red?” he mumbled, luckily not turning around.

“My T.T. loves this song on the radio, would you be a doll and turn it up for her?” Cheryl asked sweetly.

“Sure.” he responded, turning the dial up then immediately jumped back into his argument with Peaches.

Cheryl nodded her head satisfied and once again began moving her fingers inside her girlfriend. She watched with smug satisfaction as Toni struggled to remain quiet, squirming in her seat and squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Toni allowed her head to fall onto Cheryl’s shoulder as she fought to remain silent. She knew the redhead was always full of surprises. But this? This is something that had Toni short circuiting. She knew it had to do with the fact that she had told Cheryl about the “almost threesome” in the auditorium during the musical, but that made it even hotter. She knew Cheryl was trying to assert herself, she was showing Toni and Sweet Pea and Peaches that Toni was hers, even if they didn’t know what was happening right behind them. “Baby…” 

Cheryl arched her eyebrow at the sound of Toni’s voice. “Shhhh….” she commanded softly as she brought her thumb to Toni’s clit, rubbing it in time with the fingers inside her girlfriend.

“Fuck…” Toni mustered out as she buried her face deeper into the leather of Cheryl’s Serpent jacket.

“You’re mine Toni…” the redhead said, almost a little too loud, as she thrusted particularly hard into the pinkette. She could already feel Toni clenching around her fingers and took a tentative glance out the window to see where they were. They had a solid five minutes at most before they would be pulling up to Thistle House. Plenty of time to work with.

“I’m yours baby.” Toni agreed as she brushed her lips over the exposed skin of the redhead’s neck.

Cheryl pressed down on Toni’s clit with her thumb. “Uh-uh babe...you can hold onto my hair, but keep your lips to yourself.”

The pinkette whimpered and arched her hips off her seat, trying to get Cheryl’s fingers deeper.

The redhead glanced forward again, making sure the other two were still occupied. Luckily, a drunk Sweet Pea could drone on and on for hours about anything and everything. Peaches had tried to get a word in, but it was useless when the taller boy was on a roll. 

Cheryl continued the punishing pace into her girlfriend and knew she was getting close. Her breathing was heavier, soft moans slipped from her lips, so soft that only Cheryl could hear, and the hand tangled into her hair pulled even harder. “You’re close baby.” the redhead observed.

Toni nodded hastily, unable to speak.

“You want to cum for me?” she whispered sweetly.

Toni nodded again in response.

“I want you to cum baby. I want to feel you around my fingers. And I will let you cum because I want to see your face when you do…” the redhead’s voice trailed off. “Do you want that too?”

“God yes..” Toni mumbled into the jacket.

“Tell me you’re mine again.” the redhead commanded.

“Cheryl…” the pink haired girl moaned.

“Say it.” Cheryl instructed, never letting up the pace of her hand.

“Fuck...I’m yours baby. I’m only yours.” Toni whispered as she felt her orgasm building quickly.

“That’s right...you’re mine.” Cheryl reiterated as she nudged Toni’s head up with her shoulder. “Look at me baby.”

Toni forced her eyes open and gazed into Cheryl’s dark ones. It only took a few more thrusts of Cheryl’s fingers and Toni was finding her release, her mouth open in a silent moan, and her hand buried deep into red hair.

Cheryl slowed to the movement of her fingers and carefully withdrew them. She felt the car slowing down as they reached their destination. 

Toni released Cheryl’s hair and rearranged her skirt with a sigh as she threw her head back against the seat. She glanced sideways at her girlfriend who threw her a wink as she stuck her two fingers into her mouth, sucking off Toni’s arousal like nothing out of the ordinary.

The car rolled to a stop and Peaches put the vehicle into park. “Alright you two, we’re here.”

Toni was in a daze, not even able to move to exit the vehicle.

“We are here T.” Sweet Pea said turning around in his seat, confused that his friend wasn’t moving.

Cheryl opened her door quickly and reached for her girlfriend’s hand. “T.T. was falling asleep back here, so she is moving a little slow. But thank you so much for the ride, it was wonderful.”


	6. How Can I Not Stare, The Way That You're Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughh summaries. Idk how to do them. Toni. Cheryl. A notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope everyone is doing well. Title is keeping in form with a Lil Peep lyric. I have been getting my ass kicked with illness the past 3 weeks or so plus my writing motivation is nonexistent. I thought I would try to do a one shot to at least try to get some brain power. Idk if it helps but we will see lol. This is super short, kinda cheesy, but it was fun to write, it came into my head at 3 am. Think Season 2 vibes, you will see. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz if ya want. Sorry for any errors or typos, I just kinda wrote it and decided to post it. Everyone stay safe and wear your masks and social distance.

Cheryl ran into school, her books clutched under her arm and her purse slung over her shoulder. Her heels clicked loudly as she dashed across the parking lot. She was late. She was _never_ late. In her whole seventeen years of life, she had never been late to school, but here she was, dashing into the building like some kind of tardy miscreant. She still had about five minutes to make it if she ran faster. Thank goodness she had perfected heels or this would be far more complicated for her.

She swung open the door to Riverdale High and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the giant clock on the wall. Three minutes. Plenty of time to get to class. She clicked down the hallway and turned her last corner with a grin when she smacked head on into a body and found herself and all her belongings sprawled out onto the floor.

She blinked in shock and rage as she saw her books now mixed with the books of whoever had so rudely run into her. She averted her eyes up to see who was now standing over her, extending a helping hand downward. Her eyes stared at the boots and moved upwards. Dark ripped jeans, tanned hands and black fingernails, a black mesh top, a black bra underneath, pink hair falling below shoulders, plump lips, and finally, soft brown eyes.

Cheryl clenched her teeth together with anger. Of course it was the Serpent. Toni Topaz. A recent transfer. She knew it the second she saw the boots, she didn’t even have to make it up to the pink hair. Cheryl ignored the extended hand and hurriedly picked up her books. As soon as she was on her feet, the bell echoed throughout the hall. Cheryl stomped her foot and stood almost toe to toe with Toni.

“You may not care about being on time, but thanks to you I am now late to class.” the redhead spat.

Toni leaned down to gather her books and tucked them under her arm with a shrug. “You ran into me...so you actually tarnished my perfect record.” Toni said with a smile.

Cheryl sighed again and pushed past the shorter girl to get to class. She inhaled deeply and plastered a huge grin on her face as she opened the door to a room full of students.

“Ms. Blossom...you’re late.” the teacher droned, unenthused. 

“I am so sorry. I slipped in the hallway and...well I am not one for excuses. I know I will have to get a tardy pass from the office...but I am already here…:” she said sweetly.

The teacher waved his hand and turned back towards the board. “Just sit down quietly.”

Cheryl exhaled the breath she was holding and made her way to her usual seat. She flipped open her notebook, eager to catch up on the notes that were already written. She looked at the lined paper perplexed. She was fully expecting to see her flawless, curvy handwriting, but she was met with doodles and notes scrawled so hastily she could barely read them. She shook her head with confusion and turned her gaze to the back of the front cover, searching for a name. It wasn’t hard to find. In big, blocked, graffiti style letters she saw the owner of the notebook. TONI TOPAZ.

She felt her palms instantly start to sweat. She had picked up Toni’s notebook by accident during the encounter this morning. She closed it in a hurry and glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching her. She rummaged through her books again and found her own notebook. She opened it and began copying the notes. 

The class droned on and Cheryl found her mind wandering back to that notebook. It was not lost upon Cheryl that she was intrigued by Toni. She had been the first day she saw her. For a small girl, she carried herself with a confidence that had taken Cheryl years to perfect. She was sweet but also sassy. She was quiet, but Cheryl had also seen her be loud. She was in a gang, but she was the cutest gang member the redhead had ever seen. The pink hair had irked Cheryl’s soul the first day she saw it. She found it obnoxious and tasteless. Now, she found her heart racing when she caught a glimpse of it in the hallway. She couldn’t imagine her hair any other color.

The redhead’s polished fingers twitched as she fought the urge to open the notebook. She wanted a small look into Toni’s world. There couldn’t possibly be anything too personal in a history notebook. Without giving it another thought, she grabbed it and opened it back up. Her brown eyes scanned the first page and she felt a grin appear on her face. The doodles were caricatures of her band of misfit friends. Cheryl recognized the taller Serpent boy, and covered her mouth to stop a laugh when she noticed how outlandish Toni had made Jughead look. 

She continued flipping the pages. The bulk of it was notes, with charming doodles filling in the margins. She got towards the back and felt her heart start to hammer against her rib cage. The handwriting changed slightly, like Toni had been putting more effort into this page. The letters were more, curvy, an attempt at calligraphy. The redhead felt her eyes widen when she recognized her own name at the top of the page.  _ Cheryl Blossom Favorites. _ Cheryl squinted her eyes at the title with slight confusion. As her eyes ran up and down the page it began to make more sense to her. Each line had a different phrase or word.

_ Flower: _

_ Food: _

_ Color: (I am guessing red) _

_ Song: _

_ Season: _

_ Ideal Date: _

_ Movie: _

_ Guilty Pleasure: _

_ TV Show: _

_ Flavor: _

_ Candy: _

The redhead felt her mouth open in shock as the realization hit her. It was so pure and so innocent. Toni had a crush on her. Toni wanted to get to know her. Cheryl felt her cheeks redden and looked around to again make sure no one was watching her. She ran her finger along the page, smiling in adoration. She pictured Toni sitting in the cafeteria or in the library concentrating her time on making this list. Her hand flowing across the page as she looped the letters and daydreamed about the girl who she was writing it about. 

Cheryl sat stunned for a few moments, in awe that anyone would take the time to want to learn about her. She had done so well building up her walls, and keeping people at a distance that no one dared even try anymore. Toni was new, but she had seen Cheryl’s reign the second she stepped foot in the hallway and still didn’t falter.

Cheryl sat at her desk, tapping her nail on the lined paper as she contemplated her next move. She could just close the notebook and forget she ever saw anything. She could find one of those Serpent boys after class and tell them to return the notebook to Toni so she wouldn’t have to risk an awkward encounter. On the other hand...Cheryl could play this into her favor. She wanted to get to know Toni too. She sighed and racked her brain for a solution. It didn’t take her long to figure it out. She rummaged in her purse for her red pen and smiled as she began filling out Toni’s list. She paused before each response before she answered to make sure Toni had accurate information. She grinned in satisfaction when the list was complete and with a wave of boldness she added her phone number to the bottom of the page. She capped her pen and shut the notebook before she could change her mind and rip it to shreds.

Luckily, filling out the notebook had taken all of class and the bell rang signaling its ending. The redhead gathered her belongings and headed to her next class.

Cheryl kept her eyes peeled for Toni all day, but she didn’t even see her in the cafeteria at lunch time. She was so desperate to find her that she almost asked Jughead if he had seen her but quickly changed her mind. At the end of the day when Cheryl was putting some things into her locker she finally saw the girl she had been searching for. She was walking down the hallway and averted her eyes downward when she saw Cheryl.

“Toni.” the redhead called to her as she walked by.

Toni stopped and turned around, looking perplexed. “Yes?”

Cheryl paused and took a deep breath, suddenly too nervous to answer. “Ummm….”

The pink haired girl stood and arched an eyebrow while she waited for Cheryl to speak.

“I...ummm...I picked up your notebook by mistake this morning..I have it here for you.” she managed to say as she handed it over. She didn’t miss the way Toni’s eyes widened in fear for a brief moment before she composed herself.

“Oh….uhh..thank you.” she smiled. “See ya.”

Cheryl watched as Toni began walking back down the hallway and before she could stop herself “Toni wait!” she shouted.

Toni stopped again and turned back around.

“Turn to the last page.” the redhead said quietly.

The pink haired girl bit her lip anxiously and flipped open her notebook and began reading the words in front of her.

Cheryl watched as Toni’s eyebrows rose to the top of her head and saw her blink her eyes in surprise.

Toni nodded once and looked back up at Cheryl. “Can you stay right here for one second?”

Cheryl felt her stomach drop but nodded in confirmation. She had done too much. She had invaded her privacy.

Toni disappeared around the corner and left Cheryl standing by her open locker.

The redhead rocked back and forth on her feet while she waited for Toni to come back. The vibration of her cell phone broke her from her trance. She picked it up and saw a number that she did not have saved calling her.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hey is this Cheryl?” a sweet voice asked.

The redhead felt a grin take over her face when she recognized the voice. “It is.”

“Cool. So….I know now...that your ideal date is dinner and the drive-in, it makes you feel nostalgic according to my notes...but...would you settle for a walk to your car this afternoon?”

Cheryl bit her lip in excitement and took a controlled breath before she answered. “I would love that.”

“Great...I will meet you at your locker.” Toni replied.

Cheryl heard the line click off and looked up to see a smiling Toni Topaz walking towards her, the notebook grasped firmly in her hand.

“Very smooth.” Cheryl complimented.

The pink haired girl blushed and extended her other hand to Cheryl.

Cheryl grasped it tightly and allowed Toni to lead her down the hallway.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Toni spoke. “Thank you by the way….saved me a lot of leg work.”

Cheryl giggled and gripped Toni’s hand a little tighter. “Thank you for bumping into me this morning.”

Toni blushed again and shook her head in disbelief. “I believe it was you who bumped me.” she joked. “ But I’d do it all over if it meant my day would end like this.”

“Me too.” 


	7. Running My Fingers Through Your Hair Makes Me Remember Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni is married, lovin life, getting promotions, doing wifey stuff. Enjoy
> 
> *Smut Warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm idk...I think writing smut is my stress coping mechanism right now lol. Take it or leave it. Lmao jk. This started off soft then quickly takes a turn. I have one more one shot I am working on (Bree's wonderful brain and idea) and then I will work on my Bartender fic I hope, followed by another AU that I hope y'all like. So enjoy this random ass smut one shot and know that I am working on other content lol. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz and thank you @chonisenstational for reading this for me beforehand. Sorry for any errors or typos. This was just a quick thing I threw together to try and keep my brain on the writing path.

Cheryl sat crossed leg on her bed, filing her nails while she listened to her friend Veronica Lodge drone on over FaceTime. Her phone was propped up in front of her and she watched her friend wave her arms animatedly as she spoke.

“Isn’t that so annoying?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl's eyes widened slightly, realizing she had not really been listening all that closely. “To be honest Veronica...the drama that surrounds Cousin Betty and that hobo of hers is really of no concern to me. I may have zoned out during the duration of your story.”

“I figured…” Veronica sighed. “But I just needed to get it out, so thanks for the vent session.”

“My pleasure.” The redhead quipped as she turned her attention back to her nails.

“So, what are you up too today?” Veronica asked.

“Well…” Cheryl straightened up and picked up her to bring it closer. “Toni is up for a promotion at work today, so I am going to prepare a special meal for her, it takes all day so I have to start soon, and then….hopefully we will have some alone time tonight…”

Veronica smirked. “Ahhh...hence you filing those claws of yours.”

The redhead blushed slightly. “Perhaps…”

“What are you going to do if you go through all this trouble cooking and making everything nice and Toni doesn’t get the promotion?” Veronica asked quirking an eyebrow.

Cheryl waved her hand. “Please...my T.T. is the most qualified and hardworking individual on that staff...but...if they make that grave error of not promoting her then she will have some comfort food waiting for her.”

“And comfort from you.” Veronica winked.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Goodbyeeee V… I have stuff to do.”

“Bye Cheryl.” her friend laughed as they hung up.

*****

Cheryl stirred the pot on the stove and inhaled the delicious aroma. The redhead was not much of a cook at all, but Toni had been mentioning her grandma’s cooking in passing over the last few months, clearly hinting that she missed home cooked meals. Cheryl had taken it upon herself to contact Toni’s grandfather for some of the old recipes and this was her first attempt at one. Since it had been starting to get colder at night, Cheryl had opted for some homemade chili. She hadn’t tasted it yet, but it sure smelled like she did something right.

She gave it a few more good stirs and glanced at the clock. Toni should be arriving home any minute. Since she had been busy cooking all day, she hadn’t texted her wife much, plus Toni had said she wanted to wait until she got home to break the news either way.

Right on cue, Cheryl heard the front door swing open.

“Babe...what is that? It smells amazing.” Toni called from the foyer.

The redhead knew she was probably balancing on one foot trying to take her shoes off while she was talking.

“Come in here and see.” she called back.

Cheryl heard footsteps approach the kitchen and smiled when she saw her wife in the door frame. She looked beautiful of course. Toni looked beautiful every single time Cheryl saw her. Her heart always beat a little faster, and her smile always larger everytime Toni was in her sight.

She tried to read Toni’s expression, hoping there was some sort of giveaway as if she got the promotion of not but there was none.

Toni walked over to join her wife next to the stove and looped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She placed a kiss to the redhead’s cheek and lifted the lid of the pot. 

“Holy shit….” she exclaimed. “Is this what I think it is?”

Cheryl bit back a smile. The pure joy on Toni’s face was special, and knowing she had caused it made it even better. “Maybe…….”

The shorter girl closed the lid and held Cheryl’s face between her hands. “Babe...this is so sweet.” She kissed her firmly. “What's the occasion?” 

Cheryl didn’t miss the way Toni’s lip titled up with a smirk when she asked that question. A smirk so subtle, but Cheryl knew her wife got the promotion based on that tiny, subtle, confident smirk. “You got it!?” the redhead exclaimed, now grabbing Toni’s face between her hands.

Her wife nodded excitedly and brought their lips together again.

“But...you already knew that.” Toni laughed as she gestured to the pot on the stove.

“No...I just have the utmost faith in you. You work so hard Toni and they would've been absolutely insane to pass you up.” Cheryl insisted. 

“And...they probably knew my enthusiastic wife would be at the office in the morning if they didn’t.” the shorter girl giggled.

Cheryl waved a hand and rolled her eyes. “This was all you babe….but yes I would have had to beat some ass in the morning if they even dared…”

The two ate dinner excitedly with Toni telling Cheryl all about her day. The redhead had demanded a play by play of how everything went and Toni was happy to tell her.

“I’ll clean up.” Cheryl offered as Toni leaned back in her chair after her third bowl.

“Give me like five minutes and I can help.” the pinkette smiled.

“No...no..I will clean up..you ummm...you go upstairs okay?” the redhead murmured.

Toni arched an eyebrow at her wife. “Upstairs huh?”

“Yes...upstairs.” Cheryl said a little more confidently. 

“What’s upstairs?” Toni asked playfully.

Cheryl smirked and stood up from the table. She walked over to her wife and gripped her chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting her head so she was looking up at her. She held her gaze for a lingering moment and slowly brought her lips to Toni’s. She felt Toni smile into the kiss and the redhead bit the shorter girl's lower lip lightly as she pulled away. “Why don’t you go up there and find out?”

Toni’s eyes widened as she pushed herself back from the table. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Cheryl smiled to herself as Toni hastily left the room. The redhead cleaned up just as hastily and tried to build the anticipation by leaving Toni waiting a little bit, but she was just as excited as she took the stairs two at a time.

The redhead felt her heart race when she saw Toni sitting cross legged on the bed. 

“Took you long enough.” Toni jested.

Cheryl got onto the bed and made her way over to the shorter girl. “I would watch your tone if I were you…”

Toni's eyes darkened as she reached for Cheryl's face, wanting to pull her in for a kiss.

The redhead grabbed a tanned hand before it could make contact with her cheek. “No touching...yet..lay down.”

Toni grinned with excitement and laid on her back, awaiting Cheryl’s next move.

The redhead hurriedly straddled Toni at the waist and relished in the way her wife’s eyes scanned her body hungrily.

Cheryl gently tucked a strand of pink hair behind Toni’s ear as she leaned down to join their lips in a passionate kiss. The redhead had every intention of taking things slow, of spending deliberate minutes making her way down Toni’s body but...the moment Cheryl felt the shorter girls hands bury themselves in red hair, all bets were off.

“Take off your shirt.” Cheryl demanded, her lips still connected to Toni’s.

The pinkette broke away from the kiss with a pant and quickly threw her shirt off and to the side of the room.

“Bra too.” The redhead breathed as she removed her own shirt and bra.

Unable to help herself with the new view in front of her, Toni reached up to wrap her hand around Cheryl’s neck, squeezing it slightly as the redhead rolled her hips into Toni’s. 

“Fuck Toni…” Cheryl moaned as she grabbed Toni’s other hand, and placed it on one of her breasts.

The shorter girl happily obliged and kept a loose grip on Cheryl’s neck as she squeezed one of her breasts in the other hand.

Cheryl’s body was on fire and she was loving every minute of it, but it quickly dawned on her that she had her own plans for Toni. The redhead abruptly took both of Toni’s hands off her body and pinned them above her head. “Don’t touch me again.” the redhead state simply.

Toni nodded and bit her bottom lip between her teeth to stop a grin.

“So keep your hands there for me.” Cheryl reiterated and began lazily tracing around one of Toni’s nipples with her index finger, feeling her already squirm beneath her.

The redhead leaned down and planted firm kisses down Toni’s jawline, making her way to the soft skin of her neck.

Cheryl smirked when her lips met Toni’s pulse point, it was pounding heavily against her plump lips, and she planted a firm kiss to it, making it move even faster. The redhead ran her tongue up the column of Toni’s throat until she was back to her lips again. She took Toni’s bottom lip and sucked it gently into her mouth as she finally grabbed one of Toni’s breasts with her hand.

The shorter girl moaned into Cheryl’s mouth and arched her back into the redheads touch. Cheryl disconnected their lips and rolled off Toni so she could unbutton her wifes pants and remove her own.

Toni watched her every movement, her hands aching to feel the redheads skin under her fingertips, but she kept them in place over her head. She pressed her legs together for some sort of relief. It had only been a few minutes since Cheryl had joined her upstairs, but Toni was already losing it. She loved when this side of Cheryl came out, she didn’t have to do much to make Toni want her badly, but when she got bossy, it made Toni a complete mess, although she would never admit that. Not that she had to admit it, the signs were there. She knew her panties were already ruined, and the way her heart was racing wasn’t exactly subtle. As soon as she felt her jeans and underwear being pulled off her legs, she waited for Cheryl’s comment.

The smirk on the redhead’s lips was enough to have Toni saying “fuck it” and pinning Cheryl down to the bed until the sun came up, but she stayed in place.

“You are so wet for me baby.” the redhead observed as she rolled one of Toni’s nipples between her thumb and index finger. “Maybe the wettest I have seen you….” she mused.

Toni bit back a moan as Cheryl scratched lightly down her toned stomach, stopping just above her center.

“I can see it all over your thighs...you love this don’t you?” the redhead asked, looking Toni directly in the eye. 

Toni was too stunned to speak, her body too on fire to even form words.

“Don't you?” Cheryl asked again, this time lightly pressing on Toni’s clit while she spoke.

“Fuck…” the shorter girl managed to say as the redhead finally gave her the touch she needed.

Cheryl began moving her finger in small circles against Toni’s clit, waiting for her to speak, but she was too caught up in the sensations to answer.

“Hmmm….” the redhead murmured to yourself. “I guess if you don’t like it...then i should stop.”

Toni’s arm shot down to Cheryl’s wrist to hold it in place before she could even think about moving it. “I love it..” she whispered.

“I couldn’t hear you.” the redhead said sweetly as she began to move faster on Toni’s clit.

“Fuck...I...I said….” Toni attempted to speak as she felt her release already started to build. “I...I love it baby.” she managed to breath out while Cheryl continued the movements on her clit.

“Mmm..that’s what I thought.” Cheryl smirked as she leaned down to plant a kiss to the middle of Toni’s stomach while she continued the movements on her clit. 

Toni was still a moaning mess beneath the taller girl, and Cheryl knew what she needed to go over the edge.

She stopped the movements on her clit and moved her index finger down to Toni’s entrance. She watched as the shorter girl bit her lip and anticipation. Her finger slid in easily with how wet Toni was. She began moving it in and out slowly before quickly adding a second finger.

Toni let out the loudest moan yet and threw one of her hands into Cheryl's hair, forgetting she had promised her she would keep them above her head.

The redhead didn’t seem to care this time, allowing Toni to lace her fingers into red locks as she pumped her fingers into the shorter girl.

“You’re taking my fingers so good baby.” Cheryl grinned as she watched Toni’s face twist in pleasure.

“But I want to taste you too…” her voice trailer off as she lowered her head to lick Toni’s clit while she continued the pace of her fingers.

Toni’s pulled harder on Cheryl’s hair, bringing her face even closer to where she wanted her. 

The redhead continued licking her clit and moving her fingers in perfect rhythm. She knew Toni was close, she could already feel her squeezing her fingers and her hips were bucking off the bed to meet her tongue.

“You taste so good Toni.” Cheryl praised as she thrusted even harder into the shorter girl.

Toni pulled on Cheryl’s hair again as she watched her working between her legs. The tug on her hair caused Cheryl to moan into Toni’s center, causing even more pleasure for the pinkette.

“I’m close Cheryl…” Toni whined as her thighs closed slightly around the redhead.

Cheryl licked and sucked on Toni’s clit and kept her fingers moving hard into the shorter girl and the moans became more frequent as Toni finally reached her orgram, The redhead grinned to herself as Toni came down and she gently removed her fingers. Toni’s wetness all over her fingers was making her mouth water again, but she was not quite down with her wife yet.

“Open your mouth.” Cheryl demanded as she held her wet fingers to Toni’s lips.

Toni opened and closed her lips around Cheryl’s fingers, moaning at the taste of herself on her tongue.

Cheryl felt herself growing wetter by the second as she felt Toni’s tongue move over her fingers and she gently thrusted them in the back of her throat.

She reluctantly removed her fingers and immediately grabbed Toni by the back of the neck and pulled her up for a searing kiss. She slid her tongue into the shorter girl's mouth so could get one more taste and adjusted her wife so she was now sitting in her lap.

Toni’s hands found both of Cheryl’s breasts and she massaged them in her hands, grateful to finally have her hands on the redhead again.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Cheryl breathed.

Toni connected her lips to Cheryl’s neck and sucked lightly, hoping to convince her otherwise, but the redhead was not having it.

“Toni...I’m not...done with you yet.” she reiterated with a raise of her eyebrow.

The pinkette broke away from Cheryl’s neck with a smirk. “I’m sorry, still all yours baby.”

The redhead gave her wife a playful smack on the ass and connected their lips in a quick kiss. She adjusted Toni in her lap and moved her own hand so that the shorter girl was now in a better position too…. “Ride my fingers” the redhead demanded as she carefully slide her middle and ring finger into back into the shorter girl easily

Toni groaned at the feeling and placed her hand On Cheryl’s shoulder to steady herself. She began moving her hips in a delicious rhythms on Cheryl’s fingers, loving the feeling of fullness they were providing. 

“Mmm I love seeing you like this.” Cheryl observed as Toni brought herself down on her fingers over and over. 

The redhead knew her wife needed a little more and pressed her thumb on Toni’s clit to help get her closer to the edge. 

“Ugh Cheryl…” the pinkette moaned. 

The redhead pressed down on her clit with more force and moved forward to take one of Toni’s nipples into her mouth. 

It was over after that. The thrill of riding Cheryl’s fingers, her thumb on her clit, and her lips around her nipple, Toni was cumming a 2nd time and harder than that first if that was possible. 

Toni fell forward, her head on Cheryl’s shoulder and let out a breath of exhaustion. “Baby….wow… I should get promoted more often.”

Cheryl smirked in satisfaction. “Congratulations, my love.”

“Now lay back babe and I’ll show you what I’ve been thinking about doing to you all day.” Toni grinned. 


	8. I reach out to you, but slowly, If there's passion there, then show me, Fast, hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lil one shot is post break up. Toni is Serpent Queen and a Social Worker. You will see.
> 
> Based on the snake outfit Vanessa posted that made us all pass out.
> 
> ***smut warning ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all...ummm...I won't sugarcoat it. This is more smut...BUT it my defense it isn't random, this is something I have been saying on the TL on Twitter (tonicheryltopaz . btw) I just finally got around to finishing it. I didn't feel like getting deep and explaining the break up so just use your imagination. This is just purely what I want to happen if I had Riverdale my way. Meaning Toni would not be preggo and Cheryl would see her in the snake outfit and just yeah.... you get the idea.
> 
> Thank you as always to Andy (chonisational) for proofreading and for letting me bounce ideas around and for giving me your reactions. I won't get too soft this time, but you're the best and I mean that. Thanks for always bein honest wit me and keepin my ass in gear.

Cheryl looked around the familiar red walls of her room at Thistlehouse. Thankfully, for her sake, she had not been in this room since she left for her Freshman Year of college with Toni. The redhead made it a point to return to Riverdale as little as possible. If there was any reason that she had to, she made sure to stay anywhere but near Thistlehouse. 

It had been seven years now, and after a few scattered visits home, she was here for the next couple of months. She didn’t want to inconvenience any of her friends for that long, not that they lived here anyway, but she opted to spend that time at Thistlehouse. It was empty now, so it made it more bearable.

Cheryl hated this town for many reasons, but the main reason was for something she could never imagine. She hated this town now not because of the horror she went through with her family, she hated this town now because it was where Toni was from.  _ Toni _ . She could barely even think of her name without feeling a stabbing in her heart. She had made it through the rest of high school and all through Toni’s four years of college. Cheryl had a few more years to acquire her law degree, but she was blind to what was happening to her relationship. She couldn’t even remember the full details anymore. It was not a clean breakup by any means.

She thought her room wouldn’t remind her of Toni, but she saw her everywhere she looked. There was a memory for every corner of the room. The shrill of the redhead’s cell phone broke her thoughts. She had been receiving texts all day from her friend Kevin. There was some kind of party at the Whyte Wyrm that night and he didn’t want to go alone with Fangs. He always felt left out when Fangs got around his old Serpent friends.

Cheryl had been weary to answer. She wanted to help out her friend, but the Whyte Wyrm, there were too many of Toni’s friends there. She knew Toni wasn’t living in town, at least to her knowledge. Last Cheryl had heard, Toni had taken up a job as a Social Worker in a few towns over. It was the redhead’s understanding that she lived there as well. That fact made Cheryl feel a bit more at ease in visiting the bar. She grabbed her phone and typed a quick reply to Kevin, asking him to pick her up at 9.

*****

Cheryl was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when she heard the doorbell ring. She gave herself a one over in the mirror, making sure she looked flawless. She usually did in this dress. It was red, of course. There was no question that red was the color that looked best on her. It went to about mid thigh, it was tight but breathable, and pushed her chest up slightly, causing a sufficient amount of cleavage to show. Her lips were painted red as well, but the rest of her make up more subtle. She clicked down the hallway in her heels and down the stairs to greet her friend.

He gave her a wide smile as she swung open the door. “Cheryl Blossom back in Riverdale, I never thought I would see the day.” Kevin joked as he pulled the girl in for a hug.

“Don’t get used to it, it’s only for a couple months.” Cheryl mumbled.

“That’s what I said when I came home, and look now I am teaching at the high school.” Kevin laughed.

Cheryl tried to hold back her disgust. “Well...that may have worked for you Kevin, but I just can’t stay here.”

“I understand.” he said as she pulled away from the hug. “Are you ready to go?”

“I guess…” Cheryl droned as she followed her friend towards his car. 

“What’s going on tonight here anyway?” Cheryl asked.

“I think it's some kind of Serpent Queen announcement thing, I don’t know, I never pay attention when Fangs talks about gang stuff.” Kevin admitted.

“I understand that.” the redhead chuckled, remembering how fast Toni used to talk about the Serpents and how Cheryl would have to have her repeat herself multiple times.

“But, you and I can just do shots in the corner and give everyone weird looks.” Kevin jested as he pulled the car onto the road.

“Fine by me.” Cheryl responded, gazing out her window and watching Thistlehouse disappear from view.

*****

Kevin searched for a parking spot near the bar, but it was packed full. He parked a few blocks away and apologized to the redhead for having to walk too far in her heels.

Cheryl was used to walking in heels and shrugged it off, keeping perfect pace with her friend as they approached the bar. The redhead was astounded at the number of motorcycles parked in front. It was like every Serpent that ever was at the bar tonight. She could already hear the music blaring from behind the closed doors and rolled her eyes at the nostalgia of it all. How many nights had her and Toni drank here when they were still in high school. Sitting at the bar and ordering drinks, sneaking out back to makeout against the wall, she remembered everything about this place.

Kevin pushed open the door and they were immediately hit with a cloud of smoke and the roar of voices. The place was elbow to elbow with Serpents. Cheryl had to physically shove people to get into the bar, and even then she could barely walk through. Tonight must’ve been more important than Kevin had realized because the redhead had never ever seen this many people here at one time.

“Do you see Fangs anywhere?” Cheryl yelled to her friend.

He held up his phone and shook his head. “I just texted him, he hasn’t answered yet.”

“Let’s go try and get a drink.” the redhead motioned for Kevin to follow her.

It took them a while to get there, but somehow there were a few empty stools that they claimed. Cheryl ordered her and Kevin a few shots so they could sit them in front of them and not have to wait in the long line to order.

The bartender smiled at Cheryl and she recognized her as one of the Pretty Poisons turned Serpent.

“Long time no see.” the girl said to Cheryl.

“Yeah...how are you?” the redhead asked.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Good…” Cheryl’s voice trailed off. “What is going on here tonight anyway?”

The girl looked at Cheryl with confusion. “You don’t know? I…” as soon as she went to speak, she was cut off by a booming voice coming from the stage.

The redhead turned her attention up front, recognizing the obnoxious voice right away. F.P. Jones. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to listen to what he was saying.

“Good evening, Serpents.” his voice yelled again. “Thank you all for coming out here tonight, I see a lot of faces that I haven’t seen in awhile.”

There were cheers of approval as the man paused and scanned the crowd with a smile. “Tonight is a big deal. A very big deal.” he paused again.

“Why is he being so dramatic?” Cheryl asked her friend with an eyeroll.

Kevin shrugged and threw back another shot.

“As many of you know we have been in a Serpent leader limbo for a while. After Jughead, we had an idea for a replacement but...we wanted that person to finish college...so we had some temporary fill ins since then.” he continued.

Cheryl felt her stomach drop. So it was someone who had recently graduated.

“Plus...it’s someone who had deep roots in the gang and our first...woman. It’s about time a woman was in charge. I will say.” F.P. chuckled.

“Fuck….” Cheryl mumbled, reaching for her friend's hand. “It...it can’t be...can it?”

Kevin’s eyes widened and he ordered two more shots. “Nah...it’s gotta be someone else.”

“But..I will let the man that knows her best introduce her to you all.” F.P. said, walking off the stage and returning with an elderly man on his arm.

“Son of a bitch.” Cheryl said, slamming her fist on the bar.

“Cheryl...I had no idea.” Kevin said hurriedly, squeezing her hand.

The redhead said nothing, her gaze remaining fixed on the stage at the familiar man. Thomas Topaz. The man that had become her family. The sweet old man that always had Toni’s best interest at heart. Cheryl missed him dearly and she kicked herself now for not going to see him after the break up.

“Hello everyone.” Thomas began. “I am so glad you all came out here tonight to celebrate with my granddaughter.”

Cheryl gulped and dug her nails into Kevin’s hand.

“I always knew I wanted Toni to carry on the Serpent legacy and I made sure that was something she wanted too. I also wanted to make sure a Topaz got their degree, and guess what? She did that too. I couldn’t be more proud of her. I know she will lead this gang with wisdom, with righteousness, and with fairness. I could go on for hours about how great she is, but without further ado, let’s bring her out.” he said, looking towards the side of the stage again.

Cheryl's eyes darted back and forth, wanting to spot the other girl, but also dreading it. She had not seen her, not even on social media. Her stomach was doing flips and suddenly she wished she had taken more shots. She heard the click of heels and nothing could have prepared her for seeing Toni on that stage.

Toni had a confident smirk on her plump lips as she walked to the center of the stage. She had a row of girls behind her and the redhead had to shove down the fleeting feeling of jealousy she felt.

Toni’s hair was done in braids, a few of her signature pink strands still standing out. Her face looked flawless, but what caught Cheryl’s eyes was the outfit. The redhead blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. It was a sheer bodysuit and Cheryl could see her skin underneath the thin fabric. The shorter girl's breasts looked perfect, her nipples barely being covered by a snake that wrapped around the front of the body suit. It covered everything discreetly, but left little to the imagination. The snakes twisted, their heads resting just under the others girls collarbone.

Cheryl felt a blush appear on her cheeks, knowing exactly what was underneath the snake designs. 

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked in her ear, his jaw to the floor at Toni’s appearance as well.

“I….” Cheryl couldn’t get a word out.

“She looks….” Kevin searched for words.

“Fucking hot.” the redhead stated, her eyes still not off the other girl. 

It was so weird to see Toni. She felt so much anger and hurt in her chest. She thought of all the fights, all the nights where they stayed up trying to talk things through. She thought of the pain she felt when the door closed and Toni never walked back through. Cheryl knew it was her fault, or at least that’s what she told herself, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She also felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing was increasing and she knew her face was still flushed. Despite all the bad blood between them, Toni still looked immaculate. The redhead couldn’t help the thoughts she was having about the other girl in that body suit.

“Hi everyone.” Toni said, taking the microphone from her grandfather.

And fuck that voice. That voice she had heard so many times in her ear. That voice that brought her comfort and calmed her down. That raspy, sexy voice.

“I am so honored to be here. As many of you know I graduated with my degree in Social Work. My original plan was to work out of town...but luckily I got a position right here in Riverdale, making the choice of Serpent Queen that much easier.” She explained with a grin.

“That explains that…” Cheryl said to herself.

“You all know the history of my family and the Serpents so...to have a Topaz up here...it is special.” she smiled. “I know we all came to celebrate so I will not take up too much more of your time. You all also know how I have put my thumbs down to the Serpent dance over the years. To keep...some tradition, my girls and I have arranged a small dance number to perform and then let’s get the drinks flowing.”

Cheryl quickly looked for an escape. The crowd was so dense she knew it would take her forever to get to the door. She was hoping the lights on stage were too bright for Toni to spot her red hair, but once the music started and she looked on stage she couldn’t leave if she wanted to.

The dance wasn’t too sensual, but Cheryl’s palms were sweating. The way Toni’s body moved was flawless and synchronized perfectly. Her face was concentrated, her teeth bit slightly into her bottom lip. The redhead felt her hands wanting to reach out and move along the soft skin in front of her. Cheryl could not get over how well the outfit molded onto her body. She knew if they were still together that it would have been a wild night for both of them. The redhead would have been waiting for Toni right when she got off stage to let her know how hot she looked up there, but here she was trying to sneak out.

Cheryl waited until she knew the song was ending and turned to her friend. “Kevin...I’m sorry I have to go. I can’t be here. Can you find Fangs?”

Kevin motioned for her to go. “I will find him, don't worry.”

The redhead gave him a small smile and began shoving through the crowd. It took her longer then expected, and she had only made it halfway through by the time Toni was getting off stage. She kept her head down as she got closer to the door. She cursed under her breath when she saw the Serpents girls walking off stage, knowing Toni was probably close behind. She ducked into the woman’s bathroom and shut the door behind her, breathing heavily as she held her back against it.

It was a one person and she jumped in shock when she saw someone standing at the sink. Her eyes moved up the mirror and her knees almost buckled when she made eyes with the ones in the mirror.

The color drained from Toni’s face, it looked like she had seen a ghost. “Ch...Cheryl?”

Cheryl was frozen in place, her hand gripping the doorknob but not finding the strength to turn it. 

“What are you doing here?” Toni asked, turning from the sink.

“I...what are you doing here?” the redhead questioned back, knowing it made no sense.

“I think you know what I’m doing here.” Toni chuckled sarcastically.

Cheryl nodded slowly. “Yeah…..”

“So...what are you doing here?” Toni asked again.

“Why do you care?” the redhead asked back, not meaning it to sound as sharp as it did.

Toni shook her head and went to walk past Cheryl. “Always have to add the attitude..never a straight answer with you.”

The redhead reached for Toni’s wrist and stopped her from exiting the room, pushing her up against the door with the same wrist pinned above her head.

Toni’s jaw dropped at the reaction but quickly tried to compose herself. “What? Am I wrong?” she smirked. “You know I’m right...the dramatics...you love it.”

Cheryl felt anger pulse through her body as she gripped Toni’s wrist. Tears stung at her eyes and she willed them not to fall. “And you don’t run? Like you were just about to do? You run like a little girl when it gets too much for you.”

Toni’s eyes narrowed as she glared at the redhead. She had clearly hit a nerve. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, trying not to yell.

“Am I wrong?” Cheryl asked quietly. “Because I don’t think I am.”

Toni’s breathing continued to increase. Huffs of air being pushed out her nose. “I don’t. I run when there is no other choice.”

“There’s always another choice.” the redhead countered, her eyes falling down to Toni’s parted lips.

She felt a warm hand cup her cheek and lift her head back up, dark eyes now looking back at her. “What if it’s the wrong choice?”

Cheryl kept her eyes locked on Toni’s, so many emotions still flooding her. She would’ve given anything to be looking into these eyes again, but she didn’t know what they were saying. There was anger, radiating off the both of them, but there was also want. Cheryl knew the darkness in Toni’s eyes wasn’t all anger. She didn’t want to talk to the other girl, not right now. She had no clue what to say, no clue where to begin, but she also didn’t want her to walk out of here yet.

“It probably is the wrong choice…” Cheryl breathed inching closer to Toni and letting her eyes fall again to those lips. She moved closer until there were mere centimeters apart. So close she couldn’t tell which breaths were hers and which were Toni’s. She still had Toni’s arm pressed firmly to the door and the other girl hadn’t made a move to get out of her grip.

Toni took her free hand away from Cheryl’s cheek and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear, her eyes now falling down to red lips.

Cheryl swooned briefly at the action but shook her head so Toni’s hand would fall from her face. That action was too soft, it made Cheryl feel exposed and vulnerable. She couldn’t do that right now. She glared at Toni one more time and let go of her pinned arm, bringing both hands to Toni’s face pulling her in to connect their lips in a kiss so heated that Toni had to hold onto Cheryl’s hips to keep herself grounded. 

Their lips moved against one another with such a familiarity that it was almost comforting to Cheryl. She remembered what they felt like, how soft they were, how insistent and how passionate they were. She slid her tongue into Toni’s mouth and moaned when the shorter girl ran a hand up her back to intertwine in red hair. 

Cheryl was enjoying the feeling of Toni’s fingers on her scalp, but she still needed something. She needed more control. She grabbed Toni’s hand that was in her hair and pinned it back to the door above her head. “Do...not touch me.” She said, breaking the kiss. “You don’t deserve to touch me yet.”

Toni blinked in surprise and for a second Cheryl thought she was going to leave the room, but instead she nodded and allowed her arm to stay firmly against the door. 

Cheryl attached her lips to Toni’s neck and sucked on the skin roughly, knowing she had already left a mark. She ran her hands up and down Toni’s sides, feeling the sheer fabric under the fingertips. 

Toni’s head fell back against the door and a moan fell from her lips as the redhead ghosted her hands over Toni’s breast.

Cheryl’s head snapped up when she heard the moan. “Don’t make a sound either.”

Toni scrunched her eyebrows. “And what are you going to do if I do?”

The redhead smirked confidently. “I have ways to keep you quiet.” 

Toni rolled her eyes and let out a condescending laugh. “Do you now?” 

Cheryl placed her hand on Toni’s neck and slid it up to her mouth, covering it with just enough force that she knew it would not hurt her. “I’ll keep my hand here, that should suffice for now.”

Toni’s eyes darkened fuhrer at the action and she grinned under Cheryl’s hand.

Cheryl used her other hand to try and figure out how to get Toni’s body suit off. As much as she loved the design and loved the way it made her body look, it was getting in the way. She grunted in frustration and swiftly removed her hand from Toni’s mouth. “Okay...help me get this off, but then I’m putting my hand back.”

Toni smirked smugly and carefully removed the clothing, folding it delicately and handing it to Cheryl to put on the sink. She stepped out of her thong as well and threw it on top of the other clothing.

Cheryl tried to think of a witty thing to say about Toni removing her panties as well, but she was at a loss for words with the sight in front of her. It had been so long since she had seen Toni’s body like this. It was flawless as usual and she wanted to be everywhere at once. She didn’t even know where to start, she just stared with her jaw clenched so it wouldn’t fall.

Toni stood, not saying a word, a blush apperating on her cheeks as Cheryl admired her naked body.

The redhead shook her head to snap herself out of her trance and pressed Toni back against the door, cupping her hand back over her mouth. Her other hand moved eagerly to one of Toni’s breasts. She held it in her hand for a moment, again being caught up in the emotion of it all. She squeezed it in her and relished in the way the other girl’s nipple hardened against her palm. She rubbed her fingertips around her nipple and rolled it gently between her thumb and index finger.

Cheryl watched as Toni’s eyes closed, obviously enjoying what the redhead was doing. The redhead didn’t even have to look though. She knew what Toni liked. She knew what would have her coming undone in seconds, but she didn’t want it to be too quick. She had so many scenarios in her head, so many ways she wanted to have Toni, but she was still so angry.

The redhead kept her hand on Toni’s mouth and with her other hand she grabbed Toni’s wrist and pushed it down towards her center. “Rub your pussy Toni, I don’t want to touch you yet.” 

Toni’s hand hesitated for a moment but when she saw the seriousness in Cheryl’s eyes she began slowly rubbing circles into the clit.

Cheryl looked down and watched Toni’s hand moving slightly, her own arousal growing. “I wonder how many nights you have done this...thinking about me.”

Toni eyes rolled back and she threw her head back against the door, struggling to not moan at the redhead’s words.

“So many nights I’m sure…thinking and wishing it was my hand, remembering how my mouth felt on you...remembering the way I could make you cum.” Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear, the shorter girl whimpering against her hand. 

Cheryl grinned cockily to herself. “Mmmm...I thought so…you know nobody can fuck you like I can, isn’t that right?”

A muffled moan came from behind Cheryl’s hand as Toni rubbed on her clit faster.

“Put a finger in babe, I know you’re wet enough and I still don’t want to fuck you yet.” Cheryl instructed directly into Toni’s ear, pulling on the lobe with her teeth. She did want to touch Toni of course, but she was having too much fun watching the other girl get desperate. She was obviously turned on too, she couldn’t keep this up too much longer.

Toni followed Cheryl’s instructions and slowly slid a finger inside and began a steady rhythm. 

Cheryl removed her hand from Toni’s mouth and attached her lips back to her neck, kissing down to suck on her pulse point. She moved her lips over her collarbone and kissed over the curve of one of her breasts. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, and ran her tongue over the hardened bud. She released it and kissed her way over to the other, doing the same. She lowered herself to kiss over Toni’s toned stomach until she was on her knees, face to face with the other girl’s center, pausing to watch Toni’s finger continuing to disappear inside her. 

“Stop.” Cheryl said firmly, placing her hands on Toni’s thighs and pushing them apart.

Toni stopped her movements and breathed heavily as she looked down at the redhead.

“Take out your finger.” Cheryl said.

Toni did and watched Cheryl intently, a mischievous grin on her lips.

“Lick it clean.” the redhead said.

Toni paused and did not move, instead she kept watching Cheryl, her eyes darkening.

“I said...put it in your…” Cheryl’s sentence was cut short as Toni slid her finger into the redhead’s mouth.

Cheryl’s eyes widened with shock but moaned at the taste of Toni’s arousal in her mouth. God, it had been so long. She sucked on Toni’s finger and it was removed too swiftly for her liking.

The redhead stood up, turned on, but angered by Toni not listening to her. “Toni I said…”

Toni shook her head with a smirk and pushed Cheryl back towards the sink, gripping her under her thighs to lift her onto the surface, her back hitting the mirror. “Nahh...you’ve had your fun…” she said, her raspy voice causing Cheryl to shiver. 

Cheryl did not want to lose the upper hand here, she wanted the control. She didn’t want Toni to have the satisfaction, but the way Toni was already reaching around to unzip her dress...she didn't want to stop her.

The shorter girl got Cheryl’s dressed unzipped and motioned for her to take it off. 

Cheryl did and removed her bra and panties as well, adding them to the pile of clothes on the other side of the sink.

Toni exhaled loudly and smiled as she took in the image of Cheryl, sitting in front of her. “Look at you…” she murmured as she reached for her hips, pulling her towards the edge of the sink. She spread Cheryl’s legs and stepped in between them, connecting their lips in a kiss. She tangled a hand into Cheryl’s hair and pulled to disconnect their lips. She kissed down the column of her throat, scraping her teeth over the thin skin.

Cheryl bit her lip hard as her center brushed against Toni’s tanned stomach, wanting to wrap her legs around the other girl to bring her closer.

Toni didn’t draw anything out like Cheryl did, she brought her lips to Cheryl’s neck and lowered her hand to rub on the redhead’s clit, bringing out a moan so filthy that Toni broke away from the other girl's neck with a look of shock on her face.

“Who's the one that’s been fantasizing now?” Toni asked smugly, bringing a finger down to circle the redhead’s entrance. “That moan…God...you’ve been wanting this…you’ve been wanting me...you’re such a needy bitch, you know that? ”

Cheryl threw her head back with pleasure, the back of her head resting on the mirror as Toni slid a finger into her, pumping it slowly.

“You are so fucking wet….you were acting so tough but I know you…” Toni said, sliding her finger out, only to put it two easily. 

“Fuck…” Cheryl moaned, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She loved when Toni got like this. As much as she didn’t want Toni to have the satisfaction, she had missed this. She knew once she got Toni worked up, she would come back with just as much if not more enthusiasm. 

“It’s all an act.” Toni smirked, moving her fingers into Cheryl harder. “Isn’t that right, Blossom?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Cheryl said, her head still back with pleasure, loving how rough Toni was being with her.

The shorter girl stopped the movements of her fingers and pulled them out quickly. “Actually, turn around, I think you need some punishment from earlier.”

Cheryl felt arousal flood her body, she knew what Toni had in mind, and she also knew the effect it had on her. “Don’t you have to get back out there? Just fuck me.”

Toni helped Cheryl off the sink and spun her around, so the redhead’s ass was against her front. “You started this...and they’re all too drunk out there to even know I’m missing.” the shorter girl replied, slapping a hand down onto Cheryl’s ass, the skin reddening under her palm.

Cheryl bit her lip, using all her willpower not to moan. 

Toni rubbed her hand over the skin, before bringing her hand down again. She soothed her palm over it and grinned when she already saw arousal on the inside of Cheryl’s thighs. She could’ve kept this up all night, but she knew Cheryl was right. She couldn’t be gone for too much longer. She gave the redhead’s ass one more smack and quickly inserted two fingers back into her pussy. “You couldn’t fake this even if you tried...look how wet you are for me.”

Cheryl gripped onto the sink and closed her eyes in pleasure as Toni’s fingers worked inside her. 

“Rub your clit while I fuck you Cher.” Toni instructed, never letting up the pace of her fingers. 

Cheryl’s ears perked up at the familiar nickname and obediently began rubbing her clit while Toni continued the thrusting into her.

The redhead’s moans picked up and she knew she was getting close. She closed her eyes again, feeling her body responding quickly to Toni’s efforts. “Toni...I...I’m close.”

“I know…” Toni murmured. She withdrew her fingers and turned Cheryl around again.

“Toni...what...what’re you doing? I was fucking there…” Cheryl complained.

“I know but...I needed to taste you.” the other girl said, dropping to her knees and licking firmly up Cheryl’s center without wasting any time.

Cheryl leaned back against the sink to steady herself and looked down at Toni. It was a sight she never thought she would see again, but it was quickly bringing her back to the edge.

Toni pushed two fingers back into Cheryl and began circling her clit with her tongue while she thrusted into her.

“Fuck...Toni…right there...please…” Cheryl pleaded, her breathing increasing as she felt pleasure pulse through her.

Toni kept her pace, holding back her own moans as Cheryl’s walls squeezed her fingers. She knew the redhead was close and she was determined to get her there.

“Toni...I..I’m gonna cum.” Cheryl breathed, reaching down to dig her nails into Toni’s bare shoulder as she came, moaning Toni’s name like a mantra.

The other girl slowed down and carefully removed her fingers, bringing them to her mouth to lick them clean. She stood up and pulled the redhead in for a kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself, earning another moan from the taller girl.

“You’re suddenly very quiet.” Toni giggled as she broke the kiss. 

Cheryl blinked in shock , still trying to process everything that was happening. She had just been fucked senseless by her ex girlfriend in the bathroom of a biker bar. All the assertiveness and all the teasing she had been doing earlier was out the window. She just wanted Toni, and she didn't want to wait any longer. 

“Sit up on the sink.” the redhead said quietly, her eyes looking up and down Toni’s body again.

Toni didn’t hesitate as she hopped up onto the sink, wrapping her legs around the redhead and bringing her in closer.

Cheryl placed both her hands on each side of Toni’s face and connected their lips in another kiss. She sucked Toni’s bottom lip into her mouth, dragging her teeth over it as she released it. She kissed back down Toni’s neck, brushing her lips over the marks she had left earlier.

She kissed down between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and planted a kiss just above where she needed her. She sucked Toni’s clit in her mouth and dug her nails into each of her thighs as she released it and licked a firm line up her center. 

Toni groaned and laced her hands into Cheryl’s hair, ensuring that her mouth stayed where she needed it. She couldn't believe how amazing the redhead’s tongue felt on her and her breathing was already becoming erratic.

Cheryl continued the strokes of her tongue as two of her fingers circled Toni’s entrance, sliding in slowly. 

Toni moaned loudly and scratched her nails against Cheryl’s scalp as her fingers and tongue moved in a perfect rhythm. “Fuck Cheryl...ugh...you were right...I have thought of this...so many times.” she breathed. “Wanting to see you like this again…wanting to see you on your knees for me….”

Cheryl moaned into Toni’s center as she spoke to her, moving her fingers harder into the other girl.

“Remembering how good your mouth feels….” Toni’s voice trailed off as Cheryl curled her fingers into the other girl expertly. “And...remembering every single sound you make...god...you always sound so fucking hot Cheryl….how you sound when I make you cum…”

Cheryl couldn’t take the way Toni was talking to her and reached between her own legs to rub circles into her clit. She felt herself already getting close but did not let up on her pace on Toni.

Toni was already incredibly turned on, but when she saw Cheryl reach between her own legs, she felt herself falling over the edge. She didn’t even hold back with the sounds that came out of her mouth. She hadn’t felt anything that good in a long time, and it felt like forever until she finally started coming down.

Cheryl slowly removed her fingers from the other girl and stood up slowly. They stared at each other with shy smiles as they awkwardly reached for their clothes.

“That was ummm...wow...I’m sorry I don’t know what to say.” Toni laughed as she tried to figure out how to get her body suit back on.

“Yeah...I just came here to hang with Kevin...I had no idea I would end up here….?” Cheryl said quietly.

“Well...becoming Serpent Queen was already a night I could never forget but now….damn...I don’t know…” Toni said with a shake of her head.

Cheryl shrugged, her emotions all over the place.

“I don’t regret it though...what we did.” Toni informed her. “Do you?”

Cheryl shook her head. “I don’t…I just don’t know what it means.”

“We don’t have to talk about that now.” Toni said, adjusting her outfit so the snakes were covering her once more. She planted a gentle kiss to Cheryl’s forehead. “After this though? Tonight? Do you want to talk?”

“I’ll wait for you.” Cheryl promised.


End file.
